The AlphaBiography of SPR
by Tbonechick2011
Summary: Learning the alphabet? Well, so is our favorite team of researchers! They've made it to Z, can you?
1. A is for Amusement

A is for... _Amusement_- _to hold the attention of (someone) pleasantly; entertain or divert in an enjoyable or cheerful manner. Example: Naru likes to irk his assistant to no end for his own source of amusement._

It was never going to be the right time. The hand of the clock seemed to be stuck at 4:50, and decided it was never going to move for the rest of the day.

Or so Mai thought.

It was only thirty minutes until she had to leave.

But anything could happen in a manner of thirty minutes.

Mai let out a short, frustrated sigh. She knew that any moment now, her boss would call for tea, find work for her to do in the short minutes she had left, or even worse, pull a box out of the closet. And at the thought of the closet, Mai looked over her shoulder and glared at it.

You see, today, Mai and the closet didn't get along. It seemed like it was trying to avenge something as it would allow boxes to be dumped out and topple on top of poor, innocent, assistants. And she would love to forget the abnormally large spiders it produced, the occasional rat, and of course, the resurrection of the dead vacuum cleaner that attacked her.

But that was not the only thing that aggravated Mai Taniyama today. There was also _him_, her boss, Naru.

Mai tried to count how many times she had to remake his tea today (only 7) and began to grumble angrily. Naru wasn't as receptive to new tea. He was like a machine who only took one brand of oil. And poor Mai was the only mechanic that could get it wrong because she wanted to experiment with it.

Much to her dismay, he didn't like any of the other flavors and instantly demanded his usual Earl Grey.

_4:30_

Mai watched the clock again, and let out another short sigh. Not soon enough.

"Mai." Naru called out to her.

She wanted to groan, to whine, or complain. But she couldn't. He would gripe at her, lecture her even; which she didn't want at all.

So she swiveled her chair around to face him, only to find a briefcase and his coat in his hands. He looked like he was ready to go somewhere.

"Yes Naru?"

He studied her carefully before he asked her the question that's been bugging him for a while now.

"Why are you still here?"

She looked up at him sharply and looked at the clock. It still read 4:30.

"It's not time to go home yet Naru." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you leave at five." He challenged back.

"Yes," she started off slowly. "But it's not five yet." She was certain of the clock above her.

He watched her carefully before he read the time on his watch.

"It's five."

"What?"

"Go home Mai, I'm getting ready to close up."

And like that, our favorite brunette grabbed her coat and was out the door before he could even ask for more tea.

"See ya tomorrow Naru!"

A smug smile appeared on his face as he heard Lin come out of his room.

"You did that for your amusement, didn't you? It's only four thirty-three."

Naru turned to face the tall man and looked at his watch, then to the clock. The smirk was still on his face as he turned back to his office.

A/N: Yeah! There's the first chapter of my first drabble ever! Welcome to SPR's Alpha-biography! If you have a certain word that you think would work well, let me know! I'll use it if I don't have anything else to use! I hope you all enjoy it!

Love,

Jazzy


	2. B is for Brownies

B is for… _Brownies- A tiny, fanciful, good-natured brown elf who secretly helps at night with household chores…. Wait. Sorry, wrong definition!_

_Brownies- A small chewy, cakelike cookie, usually made with chocolate and containing nuts._

Everything was in perfect order. The brown chocolate powder sat in a separate measuring container as first in line. The flour wasn't far behind it either. Nothing touched each other. Nothing was unnecessarily mixed. As mentioned before, everything was perfect.

Our red headed friend sighed in relief as she double checked the ingredients for the perfect chocolate brownies. Today was going to be good, especially when the girls had the office to themselves until the boys returned with information for their next case (which would be another two hours or so).

Ayako wasn't surprised that Mai had offered her help with brownies, but she was definitely surprised that Masako offered her assistance. She guessed that the power of chocolate cravings changed a woman.

"Let's get started!" Mai cheered, only with Masako silently nodding her head in agreement.

And so, began the not-so-laborious work of mixing the batter together.

But, being as hungry and ravenous as Ayako was, she wanted to speed the process up. So what better way to speed up the mixing? By using the brand new Mixer 7000 she bought. It was fancy, compared to what was usually used. It came with a metal bowl that would sit on the podium while the beaters, perched above it, would get to work. It would be done in no time!

'_It shouldn't be too hard.' _She thought merrily as she dumped the contents inside the metal bowl for the special mixer. _'All I have to do is turn it on, and let it mix itself! I don't even have to touch a single thing but the bowl and the button!'_

As soon as the contents were dumped in, Mai switched the dial over to the number one, the slowest speed on the machine.

The Mixer 7000 came to life, and with a soft grumble, it started to do its job, agonizingly slow. Mai gave Ayako a worried glance.

"It's really slow. I don't even think it's mixing enough."

She nodded in agreement and flicked the dial up to two. It didn't even speed up at all. Ayako glanced back to the two younger girls who shrugged.

"Try moving it up a little more." Masako asked.

Ayako obliged by switching the dial up to three.

Nothing.

With a growl in her throat, she flicked it up to the highest setting, ten.

Then all hell broke loose.

The machine roared to life, beating away on their brownie batter, and soon, spitting the batter all over the kitchen.

"Turn it off Ayako!" Mai yelled over the roar of the beast.

"I'm trying! I can't get to it!"

As Masako retreated into the meeting room, Mai and Ayako began to reach for it just as it began to rock dangerously. They drew back with the bowl threatening to fly off and hit whoever was in the way.

"We need to shut the power off to the kitchen!" Ayako demanded.

"It's in the closet!"

Mai turned and made a run for the closet, only to slip on the deformed dough. With a yelp, she fell forward to the carpet in the meeting room. She felt the ground shake a little as Ayako fell down next to her.

With a groan she glanced over her arm at Ayako.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yep."

"What is going on?"

Mai looked up and saw Naru towering over her and the fallen Miko. Red instantly seeped her face as she scrambled to her feet.

"Well… we were…uh, Ayako, you can tell him."

She shot Mai a glare as she picked herself up off the ground.

"The mixing machine is possessed Naru." Ayako told him straight faced. "We're going to have to exorcise it after we get it to shut off."

"What mixing machine?" Monk asked behind Naru.

Ayako and Mai stepped away from the door and let them observe the mess that had been created by the faulty beater. Monk stepped in, avoided the mess, and unplugged the machine with a quick move.

"This is the Mixer 7000?" He asked carefully.

Ayako nodded dutifully.

"And as soon as I get an address for the company, they'll be hearing from me. Their machine is broken."

"Ayako, this was recalled for their dangerous attributes. You can send them all the hate mail you want, but it's already been taken care of. Watch the news."

A/N: Brownies gone wrong! Yeah! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Love,

Jazzy


	3. C is for Cat

C is for… _Cat- __a small domesticated carnivore…blah blah blah, ensured to capture the heart of any sympathetic human._

The small form in front of the office steps shivered again as the sky light up with a magnificent lightening show. Rain pounded into the ground as hard as it probably could, which sent the little creature closer to the door it took refuge under.

The thunder roared its loudest roar yet and even shook the earth beneath it. And that's when the kitten decided to cry for help.

And surprisingly, its cry was loud enough for our favorite narcissist to hear from all the way in his office. It was like he had been listening for that cry.

Letting out a sigh, Naru glanced over to the clock on his desk. It would be another twenty minutes before his perky assistant would arrive, and as of now, no one was taking the kitten in. There was another roar of thunder, followed by a loud cry again. Naru ceased his typing and left the comfort of his office. He managed to maneuver through the office, which proved a little difficult. Because Mai was so persistent upon redecorating the office, all of the furniture and boxes were pushed to the middle until the painting job was done.

But he did not head for the door. Not at all. Instead, he grabbed a box off of Mai's desk. It was only a shoe box with a pair of fairly new high heels in it, but that's not what Naru was after. Nope, not at all. He dumped the contents on his assistant's desk.

With the box in his hand, and a loud cry as a reminder that the kitten was still outside in the cold and wet rain, the quiet boss wandered into the kitchen, where he rummaged through the drawers until he found what he was looking for: hand towels. He grabbed a handful (which only proved to be three), and proceeded to the door.

He opened it up slowly, and looked down at the black and white ball of wet fur. The poor kitten looked back up at him with hope-filled eyes. He swooped down and had it quickly wrapped up in a towel. The kitten didn't resist, even when Naru plopped it in the shoe box.

And he retreated back inside with a kitten in a box in one hand, and work on his mind.

Mai couldn't believe it. Here she was, tea cup in her hand, ready to serve it, but she was stopped by the sight of a long haired, black and white kitten, sitting on her boss's desk. And to top it off, Naru was absentmindedly petting it while he read a file and took some notes. It didn't even break his habit or routine at all.

"Ne, Naru?"

"Yes Mai?"

He didn't even break off from what he was doing.

"What's with the cat?"

"Leo."

Mai blinked in surprise and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It's his name."

"The kitten's name?"

Naru let out a short sigh and looked up to Mai, a little agitated.

"I don't know what else I would name Leo, Mai."

"Sorry. I just can't believe that there's a kitten on your desk fawning over you."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No."

Mai set the tea down on the desk and scratched the kitten on the head. It instantly turned it's affection over to her for the short few seconds, even his purrs grew slightly louder.

"So you're taking it to the animal clinic, I bet."

"Maybe."

"Oh."

Naru scowled at her again before he took a sip of his tea.

"Don't you have to finish the office today?"

"Right-o boss!"

And with that, she left Naru and Leo alone. The kitten, however, broke the tension with a loud purr and pushed his head in Naru's hand.

That night, Naru walked out the animal shelter, feeling guilty.

"It had to be done." He reassured himself as he walked down the wet street.

He let out a small sigh and stuck his hands in his pockets, just for proof of what happened. A small smile played on his lips as he felt the familiar safety of soft fur and received a purr of gratitude. In the other pocket, he felt the weight of a cat tag and collar sitting on top of the health papers for his new companion.

A/N: Well, here is C- for Cat! What did you think? I thought I did pretty well. I can see Naru as a cat kind of person. And what's funny is, out of all the times I've ever written anything, my cat really wanted to play on my lap top as well. So here's to my black and white kitty, Alex! And also this was a request from Sakura Ichigo Morihiko! So here's to you! I'm open to any other requests as well! But I do already have P and W planned out! :D

Love,

Jazzy


	4. D is for Date

D is for… _Date- a person with whom one has such a social appointment or engagement._

This was it. Today was a very special day indeed. For Mai, it was shopping day with one of her best friends, Yasuhara. What were they shopping for?

Everything.

It was their first day off from work in a long time, and they wanted to celebrate by spending a portion of their pay checks on whatever they had wanted.

So they decided to celebrate at a café to begin their day. It was not a well known café, but it was on the edge of the shopping district, so it was the perfect place to begin the day full of fun.

The sun was shining brightly down on the pair as the giggled and laughed over a cup of tea and a delicious cupcake.

"So anyways, you should have seen the look on Ayako's face when she reached into the wall!" Mai's giggling was uncontrollable beyond this point. "It was a mouse that had her babies in the wall! And all this time she was going on about how she had felt the 'presence' of an earth spirit!"

The two of them broke off into another fit of giggles, and was awarded with some glares from surrounding customers. When they realized they were receiving looks, they tried to calm down.

"Oh, those are some great memories!" Yasu chuckled. "It makes me wish I had met you guys a little bit earlier."

Mai smiled and looked down at her mug.

"You know, I'm glad you finally joined us Yasu. It just feels a little bit more complete."

He returned her smile and leaned back in his chair, content. Then, behind the glasses, Mai saw his eyes light up with recognition as he stared behind her.

"Hey, it's Lin-san!"

Mai made a face and turned to look over her shoulder.

Sure enough, the tall, silent man was standing in line, receiving a plate with a muffin on it. When he turned to look for a place to sit down, Yasu waved him over. Lin walked over with a blank face.

"May I join you two?"

Yasu glanced over to Mai, who nodded enthusiastically. When he was settled in, he started to slowly munch away on the muffin.

"So Lin-san, how goes it?"

"Fine." He muttered. "Just got off on a break."

"Ah, Naru's still working you today?" Mai asked.

He nodded and took a bite out of his muffin again.

Mai shook her head, and started to think of awful things to say about Naru, until she spotted a certain blonde headed guy. She was about to wave John over to the table until she spotted who he was holding hands with; Masako.

"Oh my god." She spoke in awe.

"What?" Both of the guys asked, and turned to see what she had seen.

Lin said nothing as he continued munching away on his muffin, and a look of surprise crossed Yasu's face.

"Oh my. I do believe we should disappear. They wouldn't want to see us out on their date today." He spoke slowly.

"Maybe we should just go shopping somewhere else instead." Mai suggested.

Yasu shook his head.

"No, we should see what John is going to do today."

Lin frowned as he finished off the last crumb of his muffin.

"Maybe you should leave them alone." He suggested quietly and proceeded to get up.

Yasu was quick to grab onto Lin's coat sleeve to stop him from leaving.

"You have an hour of a break. Come with us Lin-san."

Lin's face was still blank as he studied the teen.

"I suggest that you let go of me Yasuhara-san."

Yasu's sly grin turned into a little bit more sadistic that Mai had ever seen. He leaned across the table and studied the tall guy closely.

"I will send the pictures of you playing with Naru's cat to Madoka. I think she'd like them a lot, wouldn't you Lin-san?"

Lin studied the teen even harder before he spoke again.

"You're blackmailing me?"

Yasu shook his head enthusiastically.

"That's a little dark, isn't it Lin-san?"

Lin was silent for a little more, weighing his options.

"Fine. I'll go with you two. But if I'm late for work, it'll be you guys getting Naru's wrath, not mine."

"Good! Let's get out of here before we are spotted!"

And so, that was their day- following John and Masako on their date. There were a couple of times where they were close to being caught, but thanks to the power of news papers and balloons, they were saved. And all the while, poor Lin had to follow; not because of the blackmail, but because he felt inclined to pull Mai out of trouble wherever she had found it.

However, when they arrived at the amusement park, Lin decided that he was getting close to being late for work and broke off from the group (with Yasu's permission of course).

The sun was starting to set and they had already spent a couple of hours in the amusement park. Mai sat down on a bench across the row from where John and Masako sat, enjoying a hot dog and what looked like a funnel cake.

She felt Yasu sit down next to her, and saw that he offered her some cotton candy.

"Thanks."

And she took a chunk out of it.

"No problem." He leaned back in the bench and looked up into the sky. "I had a blast today."

"Even though we followed John and Masako on their date today?" Mai asked carefully.

He smiled and nodded his head.

"Yep! I even got a balloon today! That was awesome! And you ended up winning a stuffed rabbit."

"Yes I did. What do you think they're going to do next?"

Yasu let his hand capture his chin as he looked a little lost in thought.

"Either they're going to go on the Ferris Wheel or he's going to take her home. Either way, it'll tell us how he feels about her."

Mai looked a little intrigued in the conversation and scooted closer to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if he takes her home, he's just a friend who's doing something nice for her. If he takes her on that one last ride in the dark night so she can see Japan lights, he's a little bit more romantic than what we give him credit for."

"What are you two doing?"

They both froze at the voice of their boss. Mai was the first one to turn around and give him an innocent grin. And sure enough, there stood Naru with Lin at his side, looking a little smug.

"Uh…hi?"

And Yasu was the first to fully recover. He tapped on Mai's arm and leaned into her.

"We should probably go now."

"I think that would be best." Naru answered for them.

The pair scrambled to their feet, and ran away as fast as they could.

Masako leaned her head on the shoulder of the priest and watched the lights of Japan wink back at her. The Ferris wheel was a magnificent idea, she had thought. Everything was going perfect today, and she couldn't imagine it getting any better…

'_Well, it could.' _The thought almost made her giggle.

John shot her a curious look.

"What's funny?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm sorry, I was just thinking to myself."

"I'm glad they're happy thoughts." He commented softly.

She smiled happily at him, and was rewarded with a bold move. He leaned down quickly and planted a kiss on her lips.

A/N: Awwww! I love the John and Masako pairing. I'm not a big fan of Yasu and Mai though; it was just a friendship pairing in this, that's all! I got the request from two people, and so I fulfilled it! :D Congrats guys! And I need ideas for E. I think I have one, so I'll try. But if someone comes up with something tons better, I'll use it! Anyways, thanks for the support everybody! I look forward to hearing from you all!

Love,

Jazzy


	5. E is for Evicted

E is for… Evicted- when one is kicked out of their apartment and forced to do some things they really secretly want to do- spend the night with their loved one! :D

The black SPR van pulled into the parking lot, and parked close to all of the cars. As soon as it was off, Lin, Naru, Mai and Yasuhara were out. On the other side of the van, Monk parked his car, and the others piled out as well.

"Grab your belongings. Lin and Mai, take in what's left of the equipment."

"Have a good weekend everyone! See you all Monday!"

Naru glimpsed over at his spunky assistant and shook her head. She was over joyous of the fact that it was Friday night, and that he had given everyone the weekend off.

She even beat Naru up the stairs with a big box in her hand, ready to go home after a long, hard case. I sighed again, thinking of all the books at the apartment, waiting to be read. Nothing but me, Leo, and the fresh pages of brand new books for the weekend sounded good to me. Especially after the week I had.

I found the keys to unlock the door, and stepped out of the way to let the two assistants carry the rest of the load in. I spotted a certain brown-haired monk still in the parking lot. I leaned over the rail.

"Go home Monk."

"I'm working on it. Just waiting on Mai, that's all." He waved me off and leaned against his car.

"Right." I peeked in, and glanced inside the office, only to see the said brunette run towards the door.

"Bye Naru! Have a good weekend!"

And like that, she was out the door and down the steps in an instant. I wanted to warn her to not run- because she would obviously fall- but she was already in Bou-san's car, ready to go.

I looked back to Lin.

"Will you lock up? I'm gonna get a cab."

"Are you sure Naru? If a cab fails to get you home, I won't be here to get you. Remember? I'm flying out for the weekend."

I glanced at my watch.

"Which is why I'm taking a cab. You'll be late if you run me home. Good night."

I grabbed my two bags and walked to the street, where a cab was waiting for me. I knew my iPhone was useful for something.

I sat down in the back seat, gave the driver my address, and closed my eyes. I begged for no more surprises.

But then what would life be without any surprises?

And that's what I was faced with as soon as I got to my apartment.

A surprise.

And not a good one either.

Leo was sitting on top of a couple of boxes in front of my door, looking at it longingly. I knew something was instantly wrong as soon as I got close, and recognized that the two boxes had some of my possessions in them.

I looked at my door, and found a note on it. I glared hard at it before I pulled it off.

"Dear Kazuya-san,

You have failed to meet the deadline of your payments. As you know, we do have a strict policy, and therefore, you've been evicted until you can properly pay us back or find somewhere else to live. Because you have the Protection Program our services offers, we have kindly packed some of your possessions for you, and your possessions will not be sold or tampered with until you fail to notice us a week after your eviction. We also wish to remind you that the office is closed until Monday, and you cannot make any payments until then.

Wishing you the best,

Saiko Apartment Management"

"Well hell."

I was only answered with a meow. I looked down at my companion and sighed. I bet he was hungry. I started thinking of possible places to stay.

"None of them look too good Leo. I'm not going to spend the money to stay in a hotel."

And then it came to me.

'Mai.'

She looked surprised when she opened her door. She took a step back as soon as she recognized me.

"N-Naru?"

And then she noticed my possessions in a box. Leo, the traitorous cat, slipped in through her door and brushed past her feet as he examined his temporary home.

"I need a place to stay and you came instantly into mind." I spoke quickly.

"Why?"

She stepped away from the door and let me in.

"Because I can't stay at the office, there's no suitable place for me to sleep. Lin is gone, Takigawa-san is loud, and I can't imagine staying with the Miko or Hara-san. And John is-"

She started giggling.

"No Naru, why do you need to stay here?" She asked, and studied me. "What happened?"

I gritted my teeth and set my stuff down on the couch.

"I got evicted. We were gone long enough for the case that they kicked me out. So I need a place to stay that's close to work. Hotels were too expensive." I watched her bemused expression and glared. "I was wondering if I could stay." Her expression remained the same. I took a deep breath in and sighed before I bowed. "Please Mai; may I stay here for a couple of nights?"

Her eyes grew wide as she took another step back.

"Naru, you don't have to do that. I have an extra room. Besides," She looked over her shoulder at the cat, which was quietly perched up on her couch. "Leo looks comfortable as it is. I'd hate to move him."

"Thank you Mai." I straightened up. "I will pay you for your troubles."

She shook her head fervently and held her hands up.

"No, no. You don't have to do that Naru. I mean, you'd do the same for me if I was in this position."

My eye twitched.

'Would I?'

I studied her face as she dashed away into the kitchen, saying something about making tea.

'I think I would.'

I began to study the temporary home. Papers were strung all over the table, cups sat on the coffee table, and some clothes were strung out across the apartment.

"You're apartment is a mess."

I smirked as I felt a glare being tossed at me.

"I haven't really been home in a week to take care of it properly, Naru."

A silver glint caught my attention on one of the tables at the entrance. I started to walk towards it slowly, keeping Mai in the corner of my eye. It was a picture frame. Three girls smiled as big as they possibly could. I recognized one of them as Mai. All of them were standing in front of what looked like a carnival ride. Resisting the urge to pick it up, I wandered back into the kitchen to watch Mai make tea. She seemed completely at home in the disorganized mess. There was a quiet tune playing from her kitchen radio that she hummed along to. For a moment, it seemed like everything was perfect. But I was restless.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to take a look around."

I didn't even wait for her to agree to anything, I just left her in the kitchen, a little flabbergasted and flustered.

"Wait- Naru- I-"

She couldn't leave the boiling water that much I did know, so I had a head start in snooping around. The apartment was small, so it didn't take long to find what I had been looking for; her room.

I opened the door, and found the room as a mess. A bemused look settled on my face as I glimpsed lacey lingerie.

"I didn't know you were so daring Mai. This lacey stuff is bold."

"NARU!" She called angrily from the kitchen. "Get out of my room!"

I smiled to myself as I heard loud clinging noise follow after her angry yell. And then, something else snagged my attention. Sitting next to her messy bed on the night table, was a set of rings. I paced over there quickly and picked them up.

'An engagement and wedding band?'

The wedding ring glistened brightly in the dim light of her room as I studied it. I knew nothing about rings at all, but by the beauty and cut of the diamond, it was easy to assume that the precious stone was worth a ton.

'But why does Mai have it?' My eyes narrowed. 'Surely she hasn't been seeing anyone that I know of.'

I heard her running down the hall and I turned to greet her. However, she stopped short when she saw what I held. I don't think my cold look helped either.

"What is this?" I asked.

Her face turned red as she stormed in.

"Get out. Now." She demanded. "And give me those back." She held her hands out.

I took a step back. Never, and I mean never, have I ever heard such a dark tone from the usually happy and peppy attitude. I've seen her get angry with me before, but this was different. I had stepped onto a touchy subject, but now that I was there, I might as well jump in.

"Just tell me what it is Mai. It's not that hard, is it?"

Her eyes were hard.

"It is, actually. You're tea is sitting in your room. Good night."

I actually felt a little bit hurt, but I wouldn't let it show, especially to her. Holding my pride together, I handed her the rings and found myself in the hallway with the door behind me shut tightly. Guilt instantly flooded me.

But it came to me as a surprise that maybe three hours later, I heard the door creak open again. I was up late, reading a book that I had intended on reading. Leo was curled up in his usual spot in my lap when we both were alarmed by the sound. Leo's ears twitched in annoyance, but none the less, he was quick to jump out of my lap and follow the sound of retreating footsteps. Frowning, I decided to check on Mai.

The dim lamp gave me enough cover in the shadows to watch Mai from the hallway, though it didn't offer much protection.

But what I heard caught me off guard.

Sniffles.

'Why is she crying? Was it from earlier? I didn't think I was necessarily THAT horrible to her. Maybe I should apologize?'

I took a step forward and recognized the glint of the rings. I cleared my throat and let my presence be known before I came around the couch to sit down next to the red-eyed girl. Her eyes did not meet mine as she clenched the rings tightly in one hand and a picture in the other. It clicked.

"Those were your mother's rings, weren't they?" I asked softly.

"I'm sorry I got so angry. I hadn't touched them in ages."

We both let the silence fill in the gaps, but it was awkward. She was the first one to break it.

"My mom always wore her rings, even long after dad died. She didn't even date at all. I asked her why after a while. She told me that she had already made a promise to love one man, and she said the rings were proof of her love. She couldn't fathom loving another man. The rings showed her loyalty and promise."

She fell silent again. Too silent. My assumptions about her falling asleep was confirmed as her head hit my shoulder and a small snore tore through the silence.

A/N: Thank you to CrossPixie-Kiki X StarFox-Riki for the Evicted word! It may not have been what you expected, but I wanted to see what would happen when Naru was forced to do something! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! Now, how well have you learned the alphabet? I already have F picked out. F is for… Faithful! It'll be very fun and interesting to see how this one goes. And I'm sorry for the late update, I've been living in the wilderness for the last four days with the best birth control children in the world. Anywho, I still need an idea for G, so think on it guys!

Love forever and eva,

Jazzy


	6. F is for Faithful

F is for… _Faithful- reliable, trusted or believed._

I glared at the letter that sat in my hand. It felt all kinds of wrong that it had Lin's name on it, but this was about the fourth letter from Psychic Activity Investigators that came from him.

Weighing the options and the effect of my action, I started to try to open the letter with my letter opener, but I stopped.

This was not any of my business, and was probably nothing to worry about.

Bells brought me out of my thoughts and warned me that someone had walked in the office. None of the others would be here today; it was one of the rare few days off, and I certainly didn't remember making an appointment to meet with someone today. It had to be Lin.

"Noll?"

He stood at the doorway, watching me carefully.

"I was going through the mail. The bill came in again. It's a little bit lower than what it was last month."

I held up the bill, that had in fact, come in today. He took it from my hand and glanced over at it.

"That's a good thing."

"Yes."

He watched me carefully before he retreated.

"Okay. I'll take care of it in a bit."

And like that, he slipped off into his office, as if he had nothing to say.

The ringing phone echoed throughout the silent office. Knowing who is was, I was quick to grab it.

"Hello."

I admit it, I could have been nicer. There were many ways to say hello, like Mai. Her greeting was cheerful and kind. But this? This greeting was meant for whoever the bastard was that was trying to recruit my other assistant; my friend.

"Er… Hello? This is a representative from PAI. May I speak to Lin Kujo please?"

A billion of answers swarmed through my mind, all at once. But I chose the wiser and most reliable answers that I could produce.

"One moment."

I wanted to slam the phone back on the receiver, but I didn't. I need to know, would Lin really leave me? Surely not. Not after all the hell we've been through together. I mean, he helped me bury my brother and he returned to Japan with me.

Stepping out from behind my desk proved to be a little bit difficult, I had to avoid piles of books and a cat. But I did succeed stepping on a tail, and earned an angry yowl. When I did make it to the door, Lin was standing at the door, hand poised to knock.

"I was just coming to tell you that a 'representative' from PAI is calling for you."

His face darkened a little bit as he turned back to his office quickly. He mumbled something in Chinese, but said it too fast for me. I could only assume that it was a curse word. He was in his office within seconds, but left the door wide open. I took that as an invitation and walked in.

"…told you to stop calling me."

There was a response but it was cut off. I took a perch against the door frame and folded my arms to watch the scene before me unfold.

"I don't care how many times you've called or how much money you offer me. I have said no the first time, and I don't think I'll be changing my mind the next. I have made my decision, and the answer is no."

There was a heavy silence as soon as Lin slammed the phone shut. He stayed over there until I cleared my throat.

I held out the letter to him. He grabbed it, and without even opening it up, he ripped it to shreds.

For some reason, a sick satisfaction rose in me as I watched him throw the letter away in the paper bin.

"What was that about?" I finally asked as he plopped down in his chair and rubbed his temples.

"An annoying guy who wants me to join his team. He thinks I'll leave you for a higher pay, or something like that."

"Well that was stupid."

"Yeah. No kidding."

Glaring at the phone, I sighed, and then pushed myself off the door frame.

"You can have the day off Lin."

A/N: Oh my. I don't know how many times I've rewritten this one. It's a little hard to write in Naru's POV. I can't explain why, but it is. It's a little hard to keep him in character, but I've tried this time! :D I hope you all enjoy! As for my letter G, G is for… Glamorous! I mean, what could go wrong? Anyways, I want to thank everyone who's been putting in words for their favorite letter! I'll need an H, so keep that in mind dearies! I'm also going to try to pick the pace up on this. In about five weeks, I'll be moving out of my home and into a dorm to begin life as a college student. So I'll try to get this story and the other one done! Wish me luck!

Love,

Jazzy


	7. G is for Glamorous

G is for… _Glamorous-__full of glamour; charmingly or fascinatingly attractive, especially in a mysterious or magical way. _

It was another typical work day at the office. As pretty as it was outside, everyone was stuck inside doing 'work'. Well, everyone was mostly Mai and Yasu, who were itching to get out. Yasu had finally found a reason to slip out and enjoy the day while Mai was stuck in the office, 'working' on files.

And what that REALLY meant was this; while she was filing everything away, Masako, Madoka and Ayako sat on the couch, gossiping about everything with Mai.

And there was not a single sign of Naru or Lin at all.

"So," Madoka began carefully. "I have received tickets to the fashion show coming in to town tonight. Won them in a magazine competition!"

"Really?" Ayako asked, now instantly curious.

"I heard that those are the girls that showed in Milan." Masako commented from the comfort of the couch.

"Are you going Madoka?" Mai asked from the filing cabinets.

"Ah! I'm glad you asked Mai! In fact, I really want to go." Her face was lit up brightly. "However, fashion shows are no fun when you are by yourself. I was hoping that after Mai-chan got off of work, we could all go together?" Madoka made sure that she made eye contact with everyone in the room.

"What time is the show tonight? I think Naru has me working late." Mai spoke dejectedly. "You can go ahead without me."

"Of course he would have you working overtime tonight." Ayako spoke sourly. "He has no sense of freedom."

"Surely he can let you off on time tonight." Masako surprised the girls in the room. She glanced around at all of the eyes watching her. "What? We never get to enjoy a girl's night together. I would find this to be a bit entertaining."

"Good! Then it's decided! Let's go now!" Madoka cheered and jumped to her feet.

"Wait! I can't just leave! Naru will kill me!" Mai protested greatly.

"I really hope you guys don't think you can kidnap my assistant. It's illegal here."

Naru spoke from the hallway and watched the room full of women. Madoka was the first one to spring up from her seat and sauntered over to Naru, an evil glint in her eyes. She got up close to him and whispered something into his ear. The entire room watched as his eyes narrowed and his face grew a slight shade of pink. He was quick to step away from her and looked at Madoka.

"You can finish the filing tomorrow Mai. Go home."

Mai blinked a couple of times before it registered to her that she was free to go.

"A-are you sure Naru?"

"I'm sure. Just make sure you get in on time tomorrow morning."

And like that, he disappeared back into his little den. Madoka grabbed a hold of Mai's hand and proceeded to drag her out of the office.

"Oh come on girls! Let's start our party!"

In all honesty, Mai had never seen so many beautiful women all at once. But what held her attention the entire time were the outfits. Some were so beautiful, and others were so ugly that she couldn't believe that they were featured in the show. But none the less, all of the girls were glamorous beyond belief. Masako watched them with wide eyes as she absorbed all their pretty little accessories. Madoka and Ayako drank sake and enjoyed the show, picking on some of the girls, even looking for flaws. Then, giggled like little girls until the next model appeared.

In all, their night had been fun, but it was far from over.

"That was fun!" Madoka cheered as soon as they were out on the street. "We should hang out again!"

"It's a shame that it's over! The night is still so young! Whatever shall we do?" Ayako asked.

"Ah! I know! Let's go to my house! I'm sure there's a board game we can play or a movie to enjoy together! What do you girls say?"

The two younger ones shared a look and shrugged.

"I'm up to it." Mai offered.

"Yes, I don't have anything else to do. A game sounds fun."

"Then it's been decided!" Madoka hooked arms with Mai and Masako with Ayako on the end. "Let's go girls!"

Madoka's apartment was not far from the show, but they still had to wade through the large crowd leaving the show. They still managed to stick close to each other, and made it to Madoka's homely place.

And it didn't take long for Ayako and Madoka to break into the liquor; pretty soon, they were still in the living room, giggling over little things at the movie. Masako watched with a bemused expression and studied the grownups of the group.

"Mai, please don't let me ever get like that in public." Masako whispered to her.

"I promise I won't if you make the same promise." Mai whispered back to her.

"I promise."

"You know," Ayako began. "Those girls today at the show were small! Like smaller than sticks!"

"I know!" Madoka agreed readily and leaned back into the couch. Her gaze caught Mai's. Her face instantly lit up as she jumped to her feet!

"Hey! I have an idea! Let's have a fashion show of our own!"

"Oh hey Masako! Look at the time! It's our bed time already!" Mai quickly interjected for the two of them.

"Oi Mai-chan! Don't be a party-killer!" Ayako scolded. "Besides, it'll be fun. You and Masako can be the models."

Madoka nodded cheerfully.

"I have clothes that fit and a ton of makeup. Something there will probably suit for the two of you."

Masako shot Mai a glance that told her there was no escaping it; the fashion show was their destiny.

The following morning, Mai stood behind the file cabinet yet again, finishing the job she was meant to do. But that didn't stop the usual company. It was the boys who slowly trickled in, Yasuhara being the first and Monk the last.

The only girl who checked in, other than Mai, was Masako. And the two barely said anything to each other about last night's events. They were both wondering what kind of hangover Madoka and Ayako held.

"So," Yasu tried to start a conversation. "How was the girl's date last night?"

Masako shared a look with Mai, but this time, it was one that Mai couldn't decipher.

"It was fun."

Mai mentally applauded Masako with her brief answer.

"What did you guys do?" Monk pried. "Gossip?"

"Worse." Mai answered from behind the cabinet. "We did things that you poor guys couldn't even imagine."

In an instant, Yasu was quickly beside her, studying her face.

"You all played strip poker, didn't you? And I bet you had hot male strippers there as well…"

Mai's face instantly turned red as she delivered a slap to Yasu's head.

"No!"

"Hey, if they don't want to tell, then maybe it's best we don't know." John intervened.

"Good morning everyone!"

The door was opened with such power; Mai feared it would be broken off its hinges. But she gasped as soon as she saw who had walked in and was holding a packet of pictures.

"Madoka, Ayako, those aren't what I think those are, are they?" Mai asked carefully.

Ayako smiled and held a pack above her head.

"It's true Mai-chan! We have evidence of what took place last night." Madoka answered her.

Mai's face paled and she looked quickly over to Masako for help, but she received none.

"I think we all need to make tea. Let's go girls!"

She hooked her arms in the crook of the two older ladies' arms and dragged them into the kitchen with Masako silently following behind.

"What do you think you're doing Madoka?" Mai fumed. "I thought those pictures were not to be brought up. At all." Mai scolded her.

Madoka and Ayako shared a confused look.

"We promised that?"

Masako nodded fervently.

"You did. But you two were so drunk, you probably wouldn't remember."

"Well… we actually don't really remember what happened after we got back to the house."

Mai giggled a little.

"You two insisted that Masako and I held a fashion show for you two. You even offered to do make-up and hair." Mai told them.

"And that's why it all looks like crap. You two were so drunk, you couldn't draw in a straight line. But you assured us that we looked glamorous."

"So that's why Mai is wearing my curtains." Madoka whispered softly.

A/N: Hahaha, I loved this one! I thought that the girls needed a day together, and I know that Masako is slightly off, but she's a pain in the butt to write. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this one! I got a lot of requests for H, but I think the one that I'm going to attempt is heterotroph, requested by Haruno Marina! If you don't know what that is, just tune in for next time! I had a lot of requests for happiness, so I can tie it in if the story works the way I want it too! Thank you all for your support! My puppy dog sends his love by the way. He tried to type for me, but ending up breaking a key off of my laptop. . That won't stop me from writing. Besides, it's the nine key anyways. Anyways, I do have an "I" but be sprouting ideas for "J" por favor!

Love,

Jazzy


	8. H is for Heterotroph

H is for…_Heterotroph- an organism that cannot fix carbon and uses organic carbon for growth; in other words, an organism that cannot produce its own food._

Naru studied the kitchen and felt his eye twitch in annoyance. And then he inwardly groaned. He peeked out of the door and saw Mai sitting on the couch with her Honors Biology book in front of her. He could hear he study out loud for the upcoming Biology exam. And it was important enough that if she scored high enough, she could get a college credit and exemption from the course if she wanted to.

But that's assuming she does well on the test.

And Naru didn't dare ask her to make tea. He was afraid to interrupt her when she was in the study mode. Besides, he wanted her to do well. It would be one less class she had to pay for and he had to worry about trying to get her through.

Not that he would pay for the classes or offer her a tutor in the round-about way.

"Gahhh! Why can't I remember this word?" He heard her call out.

But he didn't ask nor did he say anything to her; his mind was focused on one main objective. He just stared at the empty kitchen, debating on how to make his tea.

"Perhaps if you used it correctly in a sentence, it would help you remember it." Yasu offered as he crossed the office to the filing drawer. "What word is it?"

"Heterotroph. And it's an easy word to remember, but for some reason, I always draw a blank."

Naru didn't hear the answer as he walked into the kitchen cautiously.

'_It shouldn't be too hard to make tea. All I need is a pot of boiling water. Where is that cabinet?'_

He looked above the stove and made a guess that the pot was there. He pulled open the door and sighed in relief.

'_There you are!'_

There was a crash heard from the kitchen, followed by a loud string of curse words in English.

With a gasp, Mai pushed her book off of her lap and followed Yasu into the kitchen, where Naru sat on the ground, surrounded by pots of all shapes and sizes. And he looked pissed way beyond belief.

"Naru?" Mai asked from behind Yasu. "Are you okay?"

He glared at the two useless assistants who did not help him get up.

"I just want tea. Mai, make me tea. Yasu, clean this mess up."

The two teens stepped out of Naru's way as he got up and stalked out of the kitchen without a backward glance or anything.

"Naru's a heterotroph. He can't make his own tea." Mai spoke as soon as she was sure Naru had left.

A/N: First of all, I would like to thank everyone for the reviews! They give me so much more encouragement! :D This is also another suggestion from Haruno Marina! I just couldn't pass up the opportunity. As fun as the last ones have been, it's getting close for another sober one. "I" is for….Introductions. I know, it's not that flashy, but it'll do. Also, I still need just a little more for J. I'm looking at all my options, but nothing is screaming at me at the moment. I really do love the encouragement I've been receiving though, it makes me happy!

Loving all,

Jazzy


	9. I is for Indroduce

I is for… _Introduce- to present to another so as to make acquainted._

The brunette watched her boss, fidgeting around on her feet. The dark man finally let out a short sigh and looked up.

"What do you want Mai?"

She bit her bottom lip and pulled a time card out of her pocket.

"Well, you see Naru, I've been coming back early from lunch for about a week now."

The said narcissist stopped what he was working on, and looked at the time card. He started to wonder where she was heading with the time card, but he made sure he paid attention.

"Continue."

Her brown eyes started to shy away from his hard ones.

"Well, today is a pretty important day for me, and I was just wondering if I could leave an hour early, that's all."

"Why would you need an hour early Mai?"

"I'm meeting with someone important Naru. And I don't want it to be dark before I start heading home."

Naru weighed the options in his mind.

'_She has been working hard for the last week. But who is she meeting?'_

His steady gaze held her fidgety state for a second before he let out a sigh.

'_It's not any of my business. Might as well reward her for working so diligently.'_

"If all of your work is done in time, then you may leave early."

Her eyes lit up brightly before she bowed deeply to him.

"Thank you so much Naru. This means a lot to me. I'll get the work done."

And like that, she had skipped out of the office, after giving Leo a pat on the head, in a much better mood than she had ever been in all week long.

"Pardon me Lin-san" He heard her apologize.

Naru furrowed his eyebrows together, and wished he knew what was going on through that head of hers. Lin stood at the doorway, and watched as Mai went straight to her desk to get working. He looked into Naru's office, and raised a curious eyebrow.

"What's all that about?"

Naru glared at his nosey assistant.

"I just said she could leave an hour early if her work was done."

"Does that mean we leave early?"

Naru felt his eye twitch.

"Get back to work Lin."

The Chinese man smirked as he turned his back on his boss.

"Well, I guess I will. You know, if it was you who did the proper background checks on everyone, you would have been nice enough to give Mai the rest of the day off."

Naru wanted to throw something at his friend, but refused to do so; it was too childish. But it certainly wasn't like Lin to hold something over his head.

"Come in and take a seat Lin." Naru demanded.

Mai felt a small surge of pride as she observed the piles of paper in front of her. All it needed was Naru's signature, and she would be free to go. She hummed happily to herself as she made sure her boss's tea was prepared and ready for him. She placed it carefully on the silver platter, and made sure she added an extra bowl full of milk for the cat in his office.

And to say in the least, she wasn't surprised to find her narcissist working on the lap top diligently. Leo was perched on the edge of Naru's desk, and his ears perked up when Mai walked in. She set the small bowl of milk down next to him and then set Naru's tea on the desk in front of him.

His blue eyes flashed up from the screen, finally realizing that Mai was in front of him.

"Mai, I didn't call for tea." He sounded a bit surprised, but Mai didn't think anything of it.

"Well, I wanted to make it before I left. All of the paper work is ready to be signed off. It's sitting on my desk; do you want me to bring it in?"

"No. Take it to Lin, he'll sign it off. You can file tomorrow morning."

"So, can I leave then?"

Naru watched her carefully, not seeing a trace of anything but happiness and excitement. He was confused.

"Yes, you can go Mai."

"Thanks Naru!"

She walked as fast as she could out of his office, and grabbed her jacket. She wrapped a scarf around her neck and made sure her gloves were on before she stepped out into the cold afternoon. She looked up into the sky and saw suspicious looking clouds. Her smile faltered.

"It looks like it's going to snow." She muttered softly to herself.

A shiver ran up her spine, and she clutched her jacket closer to her. She checked her watch and set off in a brisk walk. The flower shop would close if she didn't hurry off to pick up her order.

The first of the snow fell shortly after Mai had arrived to her destination. It was actually enough to consider it as a dusting. If one was to look outside, it seemed like a cloud of fog falling on the city, but it wasn't long before Mai's feet were making a crunching sound as she walked through the fresh snow. Thankfully, she didn't have to walk long between the flower shop and the graveyard.

Today was the anniversary of her mother's death.

Her steps faltered as she thought about it.

It was another year without her mother, someone close to her.

She found the grave and gave the tombstone a weak smile.

"Hello mother." She whispered softly as she brushed the stone clear from the snow. The flowers were set down on the grave and she sank to her knees. "A lot has happened since I last saw you." Tears threatened to come, but she held them back.

"Well, I've started college. And I managed to get through all my AP testing. I got a high enough score so it's one less class to pay for. Isn't that great?" She started fiddling with the snow, drawing random shapes as she thought of things to say. "You know, Naru's still Naru. He hasn't changed much since he came back from England. Still wears the dark clothes and everything." Her eyes lightened up. "But get this, he has a cat. It's funny, isn't it?" She chuckled silently to herself. "I'd never seen him as an animal person, but I would agree that he's a cat person." She felt her knees cramp, so she moved around to where she was sitting Indian style on the ground. "And Madoka, Ayako, Masako and I had our first girls' night out. It's probably going to be our last though. Madoka and Ayako got so drunk, and couldn't remember anything."

Mai fell silent again and found herself hugging her knees soon.

"You know, I wish you were here. I could at least talk to you in person. You'd give me all sorts of advice. Especially with Naru. Sometimes, he acts like a little kid that's trying to be smart. Not that he's stupid or anything. He's far from it, trust me, but it's the arrogant attitude. He has gotten better with social skills, but he's still working on it, I hope." She smiled to herself and started making a tiny snow man where she sat. There was enough snow gathering around, and it was sticking together just fine. Mai sighed as soon as she finished the little snow man.

"Well mom, until next time. I look forward to it, and I really miss you."

Mai felt tears escape from her eyes. She moved to wipe them away as fast as she could.

"I am not heartless enough to not give you a day off when you ask for it Mai."

A gasp escaped from her as she turned to look at her boss.

"Naru? What are you doing here?"

He offered the brunette a help hand up. She took it gratefully and let him hoist her up to her feet.

"I was passing by when I saw you. "

Her eyes grew wide with shock, but she was quick to recover.

"Right. Do you want to meet my parents Naru?"

"M-Mai, I really don't think I should-"

Grabbing his hand, she turned back to the gravestones and pulled him with her.

"Naru, these two are my parents. Mom, Dad, meet Naru."

A/N: Hiya! Again! Whoo! So, this is my "I". It's a little somber, isn't it? I decided there needed to be one. I've been getting a lot of requests for J, but there's so many to choose from, and I really don't know which one to go with. So, it'll be a surprise for anyone! If you have last minute requests for J, now would be the time to do it! I'm really loving all of the support I've been getting on this, and I'm nowhere near to wrapping this fun alphabiography up anytime soon! But keep thinking about the letters and what one would possibly like to see here. As I said before, I have P and W already plotted out, and if I could, I would do them first. But we're following the real alphabet, not Jazzy's alphabet! Anyways, loving the feedback and the encouragement! And if you just wanna drop a line in and say hi, that's fine to! I love talking to people!

Love forever and ever after,

Jazzy!


	10. J is for Jalapeno

J is for… _Jalapeño- a hot green or orange-red pepper used especially in Mexican cooking._

"I dare you to do it."

"No, I double dog dare you to do it."

The Monk frowned, and scrunched his eyebrows together as he studied the young college student in front of him.

"That's so childish Yasu." Silence fell between them, none of their eyes moved away from each other. "I triple dog dare you." Monk said quickly.

"That's very childish Monk." Said teen teased back at the older man.

Monk let out a short sigh and ran fingers through his hair.

"You couldn't handle it anyways. That's too bad." Monk teased back equally.

"I don't think you'd have a problem handling it Monk. After all, the older you get, the more dead taste buds you'd have. You wouldn't taste it at all, I'm sure."

"What was that?"

Monk tried to laugh it off, but his voice held the threat in it still. Yasu threw his hands up in the air. His glasses gleamed, hiding the not-so-innocent eyes.

"Nothing, nothing. I just think you'd be the better choice to eat it, that's all."

"No, I'm not as young as I used to be. I thought all youngsters were brave and rebellious."

They fell silent again as they watched the foreign object on the coffee table.

"Well, what are we going to do with it?" Monk asked as he poked it with a chop stick.

Yasu frowned and propped his elbows on his knees to hold his head up as he thought.

"We could toss it out."

"No!" Mai gasped from behind her computer.

"What's wrong?" Monk asked, a little worried.

Her eyes grew wide and a pool of tears gathered at the bottom, threatening to rain down. She snuffled slightly and rubbed her nose.

"I…I-I lost m-my ga-game!" She wailed and threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "I worked so hard on it too!"

Both of the men bit back a chuckle and turned to Mai to offer words of encouragement.

"It's okay Mai, I'm sure you'll do fine the next time around." Monk cheered.

"What game were you playing?"

"Castle Defense." She mumbled from the crook of her arm. "And I was almost done with it too."

"Ah, that game is always so addicting! I love it." Yasu informed them.

"Well I hate it." She looked up at the two in the middle of the room and frowned. "What is that?" She pointed at the green produce on the coffee table.

"That," Yasu started off cheerfully, again. "Is a Jalapeño."

Mai's eyebrows scrunched together as she studied the two of them, slightly confused. The foreign word made her frown as she tried to pronounce it slowly.

"I'm sorry, but what is that?"

Yasu cocked an eyebrow and shared a look with Monk before a fake smile slowly played across his face.

"Well, Mai that is a Jalapeño- Mexico's best sweet tasting fruit of all time."

She raised an eyebrow as she started to wander over to the couches to join them. Yasu pushed his glasses up on his nose and hid behind the glare again.

"I-I didn't know Mexico grew any fruit, and I've never heard of the Jalapeño before."

"Ah!" Monk and Mai jumped at the loud shout from the teen. "That is because it's rare. Only the rich in Mexico dine on this delectable fruit."

Folding her arms across her chest, Mai plopped down next to Monk on the couch and across from Yasu. Monk instantly hid his smile behind his hand and let out a fake cough. Mai looked at Monk, then back to Yasu.

"Delectable eh?"

Yasu nodded his head.

"Yes. Why, they even celebrate it! I'll show you!"

And like that, Yasu was up out of his seat, the dangerous pepper in his hand, and he rushed over to Mai's computer. Mai turned in her seat, and then watched as Yasu typed with great speed on the key board. With a satisfied smirk, the printer came to life, and spat out a piece of paper that was decorated with a lot of bright colors. He jumped out of the chair and snatched the piece of paper before it fell to the ground. He waited by the printer as it spat out another sheet with a picture of a Jalapeño in the middle of it and big bright words dancing around the 'fruit'.

"See?" He asked as he rushed back over to Mai with a flyer for some sort of festival.

She accepted the paper and frowned deeply.

"It's in a different language." She muttered.

Yasu snatched it up and looked.

"Ah! It's in Spanish. It says: Festival of the Jalapeños. See, they celebrate it!" He said enthusiastically as he gave the paper back to Mai. "And look!" He held up another piece of paper. There was a picture of a Jalapeño in the process of being cut. "It's a recipe for Jalapeño cake!"

Mai looked at the recipe and another frown crossed her face.

"It's in English Yasu, and I don't read English."

Yasu made a small frown and took the paper away from her.

"Well that's a shame; I was hoping you could make us a cake. But you would need more than one Jalapeño for this job anyways."

"So what are you going to do with one Jalapeño to yourselves? Are you going to eat it?" Mai asked a little too hopefully for any sane person's taste.

"Well I was." Yasu sighed and put caught his chine with his hand. He then focused on studying her while Monk scooted away from her. "But if it's your first time having one, I couldn't be so selfish. How about you eat it?"

Mai put her finger up to her mouth as her brown eyes clouded with the thought of eating something as delectable as what Yasuhara just described to her.

"Wow. That's so thoughtful Yasu! But I can't really eat ALL of that by myself, can I?" She pointed to the Jalapeño.

Her eyes told another story. They were so wide, so…innocent. Yasu almost backed out of the silent bet, but decided to pursue it.

"Mai, you can have as much of it as you want. I'm sure Monk will be happy to share with you. Won't you dear Taki-chan?"

Monk's face instantly dropped and he silently cursed the teen.

"No, thank you Yasu, I don't need anything sweet today. I'm trying to drop a few pounds."

"Ah! Taki-chan, did you not hear me? It's a _fruit_ and if I can recall correctly, _fruit_ is wonderful for old men!"

"But don't you know that _old men _generally have false teeth and have to have everything turned into juice?"

Mai felt a frown grow on her face again.

"Well, Yasu, why don't I share it with you?"

Yasu shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I've already had one today. Besides, I have a date tonight and I'm taking her to our spot. They serve big servings of food, and I want to make sure I have enough room for our special evening."

Mai huffed and crossed her arms.

"Then I guess I'll have to eat it by myself. Do we have something used to cut this up? I don't wanna eat it whole like this."

"Here!"

Yasu ran to the kitchen, and returned with a knife and a plate; he started to cut the Jalapeño into tiny pieces for Mai. She watched curiously and frowned at all the little seeds that started showing up.

"Am I supposed to eat those too?"

"No, you can pick them off." Monk answered for Yasu. "They're just seeds."

"Oh."

Yasu finished mincing the 'fruit' and held the plate out to Mai. She studied the plate carefully before choosing a big piece.

"So it's okay if I start big then?" She asked curiously as she held the piece up and studied it carefully.

"Yeah. In fact, the bigger the bet-" Yasu stopped shot as Mai shoved the piece of the Jalapeño into his open mouth.

"Do not underestimate me Yasu." She spoke lowly and threateningly. "I can read English. And I know what a Jalapeño is. You just pronounced it weird. Do _not_ take advantage of me again sir." She smiled a cheerful smile, and left the two on the couch.

Monk turned to Yasu, whose face was as white as a sheet. Monk could have sworn that there were tears running down his face.

"You okay kid?" Monk chuckled and slapped Yasu's back.

Yasu coughed out, and finally reacted to the hot Jalapeño. Monk's laugh grew as he watched the teen run into the kitchen looking for milk.

"Lesson learned." Naru muttered from the hallway. "Never mess with Mai." He jotted the memo down in his notebook and shut it before returning to the sanctuary of his office."

A/N: Wow. I kept getting a TON of J's! But as I was listening to a German Band Rammstein) sing a song in Spanish, I couldn't help but think of my story. And then it came to me. Weird huh? Because the song is NOT about Jalapeños AT ALL. Quiet the different story, but anyways! This was a fun one! But then again, I struggled between making Mai be a complete idiot and falling for it all, or being quick and clever. But you guys certainly see which path I chose! :D Anyways, I'm in need of some lovings, so please review? I love your feedback. Oh and K? I don't know what it's going to be, but I'll make it fun! Okay? Until we meet again dears!

Love,

Jazzy


	11. K is for Kiss

K is for… _Kiss- __to touch or press with the lips slightly pursed, and then often to part them and to emit a smacking sound, in an expression of affection, love, greeting, reverence, etc._

"…dent?"

Yasuhara sighed as he propped his chin in his hand. His glasses once again hid his glazed over eyes as he watched her interact with the girls in their class.

She was the student council's Vice President, and she was always one step behind him, faithfully. She helped him keep their school in order as much as possible and even helped him sort out his busy schedule. And she was brilliant- in both intelligence and charm. They were always constantly fighting over reign as having the top scores in the school, but never have they tied.

"…Presi..."

Why, he even remembered when the beautiful American transferred into his class, and he couldn't have been more attracted. But then, so had the other guys in the class. But they all backed off when they realized how smart and intelligent she really was. Most of the guys in the class were intimidated by girls who are way smarter than them. But oh no, not Yasuhara. And it wasn't long before she was campaigning behind him through the Student Council Elections.

"Mr. President."

He let out another heartfelt sigh as she let out a beautiful chuckle. Her green eyes lit up and sparkled as she brushed some of her black hair out of her face. She never used her glasses to hide behind them, and hardly has he ever seen her get angry. She held scissors in one hand, and a piece of construction paper in the other.

"Mr. President!"

Yasu finally snapped out of his trance and looked over to the person who was talking to him. It was Mitsuki-chan, the class treasurer. He watched Yasu with his dark eyes and held a piece of paper out to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mit-chan." Yasu brushed it off happily and waved his hand. "I was just deep in thought, that's all. What can I help you with?"

Mitsuki watched him carefully before pushing the paper closer to Yasuhara.

"I was wondering if you could finalize the booths for the culture fair. All the classes are almost done preparing, and we want to make sure that everything is in proper order."

"Right."

Yasu regrettably looked over the paper instead of what he was originally doing. He bit his bottom lip and looked at all of the numbers.

"So who is supplying the materials for the fire?" He asked as he flipped the paper over to look at more information.

"Ah, that would be the senior class. They offered to pitch in money and buy what was needed." Mitsuki answered.

"Okay. Everything looks in order, so give everyone the green light to go. They can stay as long as they need to get working on their booths. Remind them that they can come early in the morning tomorrow as well."

"Yes sir."

And like that, Mitsuki was off and out of the class room to run the special errand his boss had given him. Yasu watched him leave, and then proceeded to get up from his desk.

"Hello ladies! How are the decorations for the maze going along?"

The girls surrounding Melanie all looked up and smiled happily at Yasu.

"Perfect! We're almost done!"

"Great! I can't wait to see the finished project." Yasu turned to Melanie and gave her a smile. "Can I kidnap you for a moment? We need to go through the school and check on everyone's progress."

"Yes sir! I'll just grab a pen and the clip board."

Melanie jumped up from her seat and departed the group of curious girls. Yasu felt his eye twitch in annoyance as they whispered amongst each other in excited whispers.

Rolling his eyes, Yasu started for the door when he was stopped by Ruka-san, one of Melanie's closest friends. Her eyes were as red as her hair, but a playful smirk danced on her lips.

"Have fun on your 'walk' senpai." The group of girls giggled.

Yasu restrained from letting out a frustrated sigh, but instead flashed them a smile.

"I don't know what you mean Ruka-chan! I hope you aren't implying something that doesn't exist." He said so cheerfully, it even made him want to be sick.

"Are you ready Prez?"

"Oh yes! Let's go!"

They strolled out of the hall way in silence. Yasu would peer into rooms, and chat with the class representatives while Melanie took notes on the clip board. Finally, they reached their final destinations: the senior wing.

All of them were seated in one class room, talking amongst each other about ideas for the bon fire they were hosting.

"…make a newer tradition. But we need some ideas!"

The class president stood at the chalkboard, piece of chalk in her hand, and watching the body of students closely. Her eyes were a little bit desperate, but everyone's attention turned immediately to the door way when the two student council members walked in.

"Hello. We were just looking for an update on your bon fire. But it seems that you all are at a standstill." Yasu's eyes wandered across the room. He turned his gaze on the poor class president. "We're here to help you."

It seemed like everyone let out sighs of relief.

"Oh good! We wanted to do something that would probably turn into a tradition. Any ideas?"

The room fell quiet as Yasu racked his brain for ideas. But he was about to open his mouth when Melanie beat him to it.

"Why not smores?"

The room came to life with whispers between the students. The class representative looked slightly confused.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly is a smore?"

Yasu looked at Melanie, encouraging her to continue. He was curious as to what she was speaking of. Her eyes lit up, realizing she might have stumbled onto something big.

"Well, you roast marshmallows and make a sandwich out of them with a chunk of chocolate between them. The chocolate melts and it's really squishy and messy, but really tastes great!"

Yasu smiled as she got excited with the idea of something to bring into Japan from her home.

"It sounds delicious!" was the first response that came from the crowd.

Melanie beamed at the comment as the room, once again, came to life with excited chatter.

"Any one against this at all?" The room fell silent as they watched the representative at the board. "Well, it seems like it's been decided. Smores has become our new tradition! Thank you Mel-chan!"

Melanie flashed the entire senior class her signature smile.

"You all are very much welcome. We're always here when you need us!"

Yasu gave them a wave and ushered Melanie out of the door.

When they were in the hallway, Yasu shot Melanie a smile again.

"That went well Mel-chan! You really helped those seniors out a lot. I think they might've kissed you had you stuck around."

Her face grew red as she clutched the clipboard close to her chest.

"I wouldn't have let them. It would be my first kiss."

"Oh?" They came to a stop on the stair well, Yasu one step higher than Melanie. "You've never been kissed before? You have someone special you're waiting for then?"

Her face grew even redder as she hid behind her clip board.

"Yes." She managed to squeak out.

Yasu studied her carefully, all playfulness gone. He put a finger on the clipboard and pushed it down to reveal her red face. Her beautiful eyes were clamped shut as tightly as possible. And then it dawned on him; the looks and feelings of the loved ones in SPR, how they all must have felt. And her reaction to him, there was no denying it. She had felt something for him.

"Melanie. Please at least look at me."

When she did, she found that his face was a lot closer than ever. Her eyes grew wide as he leaned in closer. Then she closed her eyes and met him halfway.

Yasu was surprised, at first. But that was mostly because she filled in the gap. But he was incredibly happy beyond belief. It was everything he had ever dreamed of.

A/N: I decided it was time to shed some light onto our favorite little trouble maker. It would seem like him to make an uncomfortable situation into something cute and in his favor. He kinda reminds me a little bit of Kyouya from Ouran High School Host Club (I've been reading fanfics). But anyways, I thought it was time he got a little bit of time in. Also, I'm still taking suggestions for L! And I realized I hadn't done something, so I need to have it done. This is really big news. News that would change your lives forever! It's true! I OWN GHOST HUNT! :P Just playing. If I did, well, let's just say that I would definitely make a second season anime and finish the manga series! But I have good/bad news. I am not going to leave for college now. It's sad, heartbreaking for me; however, it means I'll have more time for you guys! I'm not giving up on college though; I've been working on a back-up plan (like mad). But I have more time to work on this a lot more. Anyways, I NEED SOME Ls! I LOVE ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT TO!

Love forever and ever and ever more,

Your Jazzy-chan!


	12. L is for Laser Tag

L is for… _Laser Tag-a team or individual sport or recreational activity where players attempt to score points by tagging targets, typically with a hand-held infrared-emitting targeting device._

"Duck!" The command came from the Monk as he slid behind a towering box and held his head down.

Mai scrambled out of firing range and hid next to him. She held her gun tightly and tried to slow her beating heart down. Never has she felt so much adrenaline, not even during ghost hunting. Sweat poured down her face and she reached to wipe it away. The sounds of shots being fired filled the dark room and even curse words were thrown out from two familiar voices. She bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes tightly.

"They're getting slaughtered." Mai whimpered as she recognized Yasu's and Madoka's angry voices.

Monk shot her a warning look.

"Don't do it Mai. They'll be fine. We need to press on and eliminate the little bastards. Once and for all. The points are almost tied. Just a few more shots and we'll be in the lead. I promise it'll be okay."

Mai clutched the weapon closer to her and nodded her head.

"Okay. I'll follow your lead."

Monk nodded.

"Good. We need to find Naru-chan. If he actually participates, we'll have this thing in the bag."

"Right. I know where he is!"

"Go get him, I'll hold them off."

Mai's eyes grew wide as she gently touched Monk's arm.

"Thank you for your great sacrifice, you will not be forgotten."

He nodded and pushed her in front of him.

"There's a pathway down that way. Be silent when you go down there, the floor boards creak if you go too fast. They'll climb up and shoot down at you, okay?"

She nodded her head and silently crawled away as Bou-san shot at the enemy forces from behind his cover. Mai let out a sigh of relief as soon as she made it around the corner of the wall and descended the stairs. She knew Naru was around there somewhere, she just had to find him.

But that was the problem.

The room was full of black lights that highlighted all bright colors. However, Naru always wore black, and even the vest he wore did not allow him to be spotted as easily.

The game of laser tag is a very dangerous game indeed. No one knew exactly who they were shooting at; no one knew where each other were. And no one was _supposed _to run around, and use the props inside to climb on. But did that stop the team of obnoxious little kids? Hell no. And now, the SPR team, excluding Lin (who declined before the question was out of Madoka's mouth), Masako (who was filming), John (who was not in the country at the time) and Naru (who came but hid in a corner), was left, fighting for their victory, pride, and of course, their lives.

Mai was looking for the team's last ray of hope, Naru. He couldn't care less, of course, but he was a good player. He was hidden by the dark shadows and no one believed him to be playing. But Mai would change that. Or so she hoped.

But thankfully, she had found him. The only thing that they had given Naru away was the pale color of his skin. He stood perfectly still in a little indention in the wall. It would be easy to pass by him if one wasn't looking hard. Mai let out a sigh of relief as she approached him.

"Naru! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

His dark eyes watched her closely before he sighed in irritation.

"I'm not playing with you all. I don't even know why you dragged me here in the first place."

"Oh live a little Naru. Besides, these kids are little monsters. They're getting away with _everything_. They're breaking all the rules and not even getting in trouble for it. It's not ri-"

Mai was cut off as soon as something slammed right into her legs and knocked her off balance. She squeaked in surprise, and then cursed when she heard an evil laugh from the brat that knocked her over as he shot her. Her life vest flashed and everything shut down. She was out of lives. She groaned in annoyance and glared up at the kid.

"Watch it midget!" She snapped.

"Stupid! Don't stand around and do nothing!" He laughed again and took off.

Naru felt his eye twitch as he stepped out from his hiding spot, and shot the little devil in the back. He stopped when he realized he was out of lives as well. His vest and gun completely shut off all together. Angrily, he whipped around to glare at Naru. But his glare faltered when he saw the stone cold eyes bearing into his soul. His eyes grew wide, and he quickly turned to run off.

Mai was in the process of picking herself up off the ground when Naru held a hand out to help her. She accepted it and let him push her back into his little alcove.

"Be quiet. I hear the brats coming downstairs."

Mai nodded as they waited for them to run past their hidey-hole. The footsteps started to get louder and Mai realized they were running. And in an instant, Naru kicked his leg out. There were loud screams of surprise, followed by the sound of bodies hitting the floor. Naru wasted no time in stepping out from their temporary sanctuary with his laser gun raised. Each shot was quick and calculated, and it also meant the end for some unlucky little boy. And just as quickly as the entire incident happened, Naru was stepping back into the alcove for Mai. Grabbing a hold of her hand, he stepped out again, and shot one of the little monsters that still had a life left. Naru ended it with sick pleasure. He stepped over the still fallen and awestruck boys.

"Come on Mai. I think Yasuhara-san still needs our help."

"You know, I don't think those moms were really happy with us." Monk sighed with his hands behind his head.

They all were outside in the parking lot, walking away from the laser tag house.

"I can't believe we were kicked out." Ayako mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Well," Yasu started. "At least we're allowed back."

"Yeah, in two months!"

"I wish you guys could have seen the look on those kids' faces when Naru tripped them and shot them all." Mai giggled. "It was priceless!"

"I can't believe we won!" Madoka giggled with Mai as she slung an arm around the girl's shoulder. "It was the best game ever."

"Thanks to Naru, I am a full believer in ninjas now too!" Yasu agreed.

Naru felt his eye twitch in annoyance again as he led the group back to the van. He couldn't believe the humiliation of being kicked out of a simple place.

A/N: This was too fun to write! I couldn't help myself. You see, when my sister and I went to play a round of laser tag with our friends, a similar thing happened. The kids kicked our asses, but we couldn't do anything back… :/ Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter a lot! I'm looking for an M now! Tehehehe, thank you all for your wonderful and beautiful support! Writing this helps me work through my blocks, and I'm almost ready to finish my other story soon! Yay! Anyways, review and stuff please!

Love,

Jazzy


	13. M is for Memories

M is for…_Memories- to bring back from memory; recollect; remember. In this case, sometimes used for blackmail and/or embarrassment._

A petite woman poked her head out of the doorway in the large house. Her brown eyes glanced around, looking for _him_, but to her satisfaction, _he _was nowhere to be seen at all. She stepped out of the small cupboard and quietly shut the door behind her. Humming a happy tune, the small woman held the precious book close to her tiny body as she nearly skipped with glee down the hallway. Dust and cobwebs clung tightly to her shirt and hair, as if they were afraid they would fall to their deaths, but she wasn't in the least bit worried about that right now.

_He _was gone for the day, and it gave her a chance to do what she had been dying to do for as long as she could remember. The powers contained in that book were limitless when it came to blackmail.

After all, she is _his _mother.

She rounded the corner and entered into the room, where _his _girlfriend-soon-to-be was sitting there, happily sipping on a cup of tea and enjoying her conversation with Madoka. Another hand was carefully petting a small black and white cat sitting in her lap, whose purrs carried across the room. Leo was as happy as he could ever be. Her chocolaty brown eyes grew wide as soon as she saw Luella covered in dust and spider webs. Madoka stopped taking a sip from her tea and studied her friend.

"Good lord Luella! What exactly have you been doing?" Madoka asked incredulously.

"Ah, well," Luella scratched the back of her head and smiled cheerfully at them. "I have to hide it really well; otherwise, Noll will find the memory book and get rid of it."

"Would he really be that mean to take it away?" Mai asked so innocently.

Luella and Madoka shared a look between each other before they turned to the ignorant girl.

"Noll is different, to say in the least. It would surprise me if he _didn't_ get rid of this memory book."

Biting her bottom lip, Mai knitted her eyebrows together and studied the book in front of her.

"Is there really that _much _inside it?"

The two women studied her hard before Luella spoke.

"Mai, dear," she paused slightly and glanced over to Madoka, who only urged her on. "There are pictures in here that would make even Lin want to burn it."

A small smile broke through the girl's scared expression as she reached out to grab the memory book, only to have it snatched out of her grasp.

Leo glared up at Mai as soon as she stopped petting him. His purrs came to an abrupt halt as he continued to watch her, demanding for more attention. When she gave him none, he jumped off her lap and slowly walked out of the room.

"This book should come with a warning sign." Madoka explained slowly. "Once you open this book, there is no turning back. At all. You cannot use any of these pictures against Naru. If he finds out that you've seen this book, all hell will break loose. The boys absolutely can't know about this. At all."

Mai nodded her head slowly and watched the book with even more interest. She instantly held up her right hand.

"I vow to not use this information carelessly and hold all of its secrets!" Mai spoke swiftly.

"Good!" Luella said as she sat down on the couch between Madoka and Mai. "Let's begin!"

The men had no idea what the three women had conspired while they were gone all day long. But neither one of them was stupid: the giggles they shared were the suspicious kind of giggles. Naru shared a look with his long-time friend and asked the silent question. Lin simply shrugged, and pushed on to his bedroom. Naru glared over at a giggling mother and Mai, who both instantly went silent. He narrowed his eyes at his mother, who ignored the look. But Mai was a different story. Avoiding eye contact, she fidgeted under his hard gaze and bit her bottom lip. Naru knew too well she'd crack soon.

"Mai?"

The petite woman jumped as Naru called her name out. Luella quickly glanced over at Mai and jumped to her defense.

"Oh! Mai! Look at the time! We're going to be missing our knitting class! Come along!"

"Mother."

"Knitting class?" The husband questioned.

Martin furrowed his eyebrows as his wife tugged at Mai's arm and practically dragged her out of the room. She stopped long enough to flash a smile over her shoulder.

"Well, the ladies at the coffee shop offered to teach us! And it sounded fun, so I wanted to take Mai to see if she'd like it or not."

"Mother." Naru's voice was stern and slightly agitated. Luella stopped her tugging and turned to face her son. "What did you show Mai?"

"Nothing." Luella's answer was quick.

"Liar." Naru was quick to accuse his own mother. "I know you still have that photo book. What did you show her?"

Naru's cold gaze turned to his assistant, and she completely understood that look. It was the death glare of all time.

"Ducklings!" Mai blurted out.

And then, it was as if the room came to a complete stop as Martin hid his face behind his hand. His shoulders started shaking as her tried his hardest to hold back the laughter. Naru's face paled a little and his cold gaze softened. He felt a little heat rush up to his face, but he was quick to hide it as he turned on his heel.

Oh he remembers _that _particular picture too well.

His mother dressed him in a duck suit and took him to the park, where he did indeed, play with little ducklings. And not to mention, Lin was there with him, watching with a careful eye to make sure he wouldn't get in too much trouble.

"It would be in both of our best interests that you don't mention that to anyone Mai."

A/N: Ahh! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I'm trying to get life sorted out and it's kinda not working! :O But this came to me and I couldn't resist it at all! :D I do hope you all enjoy and wish I would get a tad bit more reviews for my hard work! But I'm not complaining. I started a job and I'm getting ready to start my college life as a freshman, so wish me luck! Oh! And I need suggestions for N! :D Thank you all for your support once again!

Love,

Jazzy


	14. N is for Nostalgic

N is for… _Nostalgic- __a sentimental or wistful yearning for the happiness felt in a former place, time, or situation._

A sigh escaped from the lips of a certain middle aged woman. Dark bangs fell in her eyes as she propped her chin up with one hand, and twirled a small object in the other. Her eyes were focusing on the different shades of purple were running in together against each other. And for some reason, she felt a little…lonely? Lost? Confused?

'_I'd definitely have to go with confused.' _Ayako decided.

Ayako's fingers stopped twirling the little flower as she started to think a little harder.

'_His face keeps popping up in my mind.' _She growled inwardly and shot an accusing glare at the innocent purple flower. _"And why did he even give me this today?'_

The flower went up into the air as the self acclaimed Miko despairingly threw her hands in the air and let out a groan.

"I just don't get it!"

The small token of affection fluttered pitifully back into Ayako's lap, now looking slightly rugged and beaten.

Guilt instantly filled the older woman as she gently picked the flower up and silently apologized to it.

'_Oh my Gods! I'm apologizing to a _flower_?'_

Growling, she slammed the flower on the bench that she was sitting on, and quickly stood up. She shouldered her purse, and left the tiny flower alone on the bench.

And as she was walking away, his face popped into her mind. It was his trade-mark smile when he was trying to lighten the mood. But another face of the Monk appeared in her mind. The gentle look had had given her when he gave Ayako the small flower.

Ayako stopped walking and let out a sigh. She had to admit it to herself, and that much, she did know.

'_I'm not going back to get it…'_

Ayako tasted blood and she gasped as she realized she had been gnawing on her lip.

"Oh damnit!"

She turned on her heel and snatched the abandoned flower. She watched it closely before she slipped it into her purse.

'_I guess I could get use to going on more dates with that Monk after all…'_

A/N: I'm so sorry this took forever to update. I promise I didn't forget you all! I got promoted to full time at work, and I'm going to college now. Ugh, it's a lot of work, but I'm trying hard to keep updating. So next is…. O! Any ideas? I think I might have one, but I'm not entirely sure. But I'll give you a heads up, I do have a P in mind! Can you guess what THAT is? Anyways, thanks for the wonderful support, and I look forward to hearing from you all again!

Love,

Jazzy


	15. O is for Omniscient

O is for… _Omniscient- all knowing, like a narcissist. Or in this case, anti-omniscient._

A pair of yellow eyes stared intently as they followed a black-clad pacing narcissist. The man kept looking over the paper in his hand and he wanted to rip it to shreds.

"How could she do this?"

The owner of the yellow eyes wanted to scoff.

'_Because, dumb-ass, you let her.'_

Naru turned on his heel, and froze in his spot. He knew there were eyes watching. He knew _he _was around somewhere. Naru always has those kinds of feelings about being watched. A pair of pointy ears flickered and the attention of the owner went straight to the door.

'_Door. Boy, there's someone at the door. Boy. Hello boy! Someone's at the door. Regain your composure stupid. It's the Silent Man.' _

The silent plea had been heard when Naru returned to his desk just before a knock.

'_Good Boy.'_

"Come in."

And sure enough, Lin ducked through the door way with a frown on his face.

"Oliver, Madoka took off with Mai."

A tail twitched in annoyance as Leo stretched across the top of the book shelf. He kept an eye on the Tall Man, and let out a short sigh.

'_Of course she did. Lady took Girl out to get a dress. She spotted the ring in Boy's desk and reacted immediately.'_

"So I've seen. She left a note on my desk."

'_So you wouldn't get mad and fire Girl. Not like you would anyways, Boy.'_

"Well, do you want to go ahead and close up early today then? It seems like you're not focusing at all."

'_Well that's a stupid thing to say Tall Man. You know he's going to pop the question tonight. Boy will still be here after we shut down tonight."_

"Go home. I will see you tomorrow morning Lin."

"Yeah. Good luck."

Lin turned his back and started to walk out before Naru spoke.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

'_Boy, quit being stupid! You're not all knowing like you think you are."_

Leo let out a soft growl but ceased when he spotted a small smile on the usually serious man's face.

"Sure you don't. Have fun. And don't forget that you brought Leo today. He seems to be hiding again."

Leo rolled to his stomach and got in a crouching position. He slowly crawled behind the plant pot, but kept his yellow eyes on the Tall Man again.

As soon as Lin had left the room, Leo stood upright and let out a purr.

Naru's head shot up as soon as he located the source of the purring, but it was too late. Black and white fur was all that he could see as Leo took a confident leap, but miscalculated a bit. Instead, Leo found himself in the middle of his owner's face. Leo was quick to recover, and jumped off on the desk. He sat perfectly still as his long tail wrapped around his legs. He still continued to purr as he watched Boy. Naru frowned as glared at his cat.

"You asshole." Naru muttered angrily as he fixed his hair and fumbled inside the desk for the ring.

'_But you love me Boy. You love me as much as you love Girl, and I know it.'_

Naru placed his hand on the cat's head and scratched behind his ears. Leo succumbed to the pleasure it brought him and purrs were now heard throughout the office.

"I need to do this soon, don't I, Leo?"

'_Yes Boy. Yes you do. But right now, _I _matter the most. Keep petting. Oh yes…'_

"I don't want to do this in any normal way either."

Naru pulled his hand away from the cat and flipped the small box open.

If cats could pout, Leo would be the one to do it. He meowed at Naru and brushed his head against Naru's ignorant hand.

'_Come on Boy. You love me too. I know you do.'_

"This might not go tonight. I need more time to plan."

'_Of course you do Boy. You should do what you do best; research it and sleep on it. You'll come up with something Boy. Anything you do will make Girl happy.'_

"Let's take a look."

Much to Leo's surprise, his owner pulls out a stack of books and sets them down on the desk. Leo's tail twitched in annoyance.

'_Surely you're not going to propose like they do in these books, are you Boy?'_

"I have collected the greatest Romance novels. Surely they can spark an idea." Naru said confidentially.

'_No they won't Boy. This is a bad idea.'_

Leo mowed a warning, and swatted at Naru's hands when he reached for _Pride and Prejudice_.

"No, I guess that one won't work for you, will it?" Naru muttered angrily.

Leo meowed back to him, but trotted over to his computer. He stepped on the keyboard and the screen came to life.

'_Here Boy! Use this box! You use it all the time anyways.'_

It was like Naru read the cat's mind. He found himself on Youtube eventually and found himself looking at videos.

"This is stupid!" Naru groaned in frustration and shut his computer off. "I'm just going to ask her to dinner tomorrow night and ask her. No fancy shindigs or anything. I'm just gonna ask straight off."

'_Good Boy.'_

A/N: Hello everyone! I tried to get this up as soon as I possibly could, but it got put off again! . Anyways, I would love to thank all of my reviewers, favorites, alerts and everything else! I appreciate the amount of support I've been shown, and I think I should reveal the next chapter. P is for….Proposal! I only have 11 letters left, so if there are any requests, besides W, just let me know! :D I will try my best to get this done and over with! I know you all enjoy it, and I encourage you all to try your own Alphabiography! It is a fun and exciting challenge! Just don't take my ideas please!

Love,

Jazzy


	16. P is for Proposal!

P is for… _Proposal_

Nerves chewed through him like they never had before. His hand instantly went into his pocket to make sure the little box was still there, and every time his fingers brushed against it, relief broke through the nerves for a minute before they returned. She had not noticed all night long, and to him, that was a relief as well. After all, proposals are supposed to be surprises. The dinner has gone over really well. He made the reservations months before the actual planned date. And not a single thing went wrong. He was pleased and made a mental note that the restaurant would be used again by him.

He fidgeted in his seat again and let out a short sigh.

"Are you okay?"

She turned to him curiously and creases of worry broke the usual pretty face. Oh how he hates to watch her beautiful face crack like that. He wanted to reach out and grab her hand, but it would not be perfect. Not like he planned anyways. So instead, he gave her a tiny smile.

"I'm fine."

She studied him closely before she turned to watch the scene pass by.

"Where are we going?"

Mai didn't see the smile on her boyfriend's face as he drove the car.

"To observe the cherry blossoms bloom."

Her face scrunched up as she peered back out the window. How could they see the flowers in the dark like this?

Naru turned down a road that took the out of the city and into a newly blossoming forest. Satisfaction quickly filled Naru as he heard Mai gasp.

Sure enough, in the distance, lights were barely visible.

The place was meant to be made for cherry blossom viewing. After all, Naru had gone to some extremes to rent the entire place out tonight, just for him and Mai so that they could have their privacy. As expected, the parking lot was empty, so that must have meant the garden was empty. Mai's eyes were lit up as she tried to absorb the many colors that some of the lamp light had produced. But then, her full attention was focused solely on the cherry blossom trees that were light up with Christmas lights.

"It's so beautiful!" Her voice was filled with wonder and excitement.

Her fingers were already prying at the door handle, and as soon as the car came to a full stop, she was out in an instant, heading towards the cherry trees with haste.

Naru felt the small satisfactory smile play on his lips again as he watched the girl act like a child.

He knew that this was the perfect place for her.

He double checked his pockets again and felt the comforting weight of the box. Taking a deep breath in, he stepped out of the car, and followed the young woman to the place where she would always remember.

Pink colors danced in her eyes as she tried her best to absorb all of the different shades in the light, but she didn't notice Naru approaching from behind. So it came to no surprise for him the she turned quickly when he grabbed her hand. He cleared his throat.

"Mai."

"Yes Naru?" She asked pleasantly.

'_I can't mess up now. Not when I'm so far into it already.'_

"For a long time now, I have been waiting for the right moment for us." Her eyebrows scrunched again as she studied him closely, trying to let his words sink in. "And I was wondering if you stay by my side forever. Through all the good and bad times, you've stayed with me, and I want to keep it that was forever."

He knelt down to one knee and pulled out the small black box.

Her face paled for a second as she digested the words and studied the modest ring sitting in the box. Then she reacted, and tears filled her eyes.

"It's not fair!" She cried out suddenly.

Naru almost lost his balance from her suddenly angry words. He narrowed his eyes at her and gripped onto her hand tighter.

"What do you mean?" He asked hotly.

She giggled and covered her mouth, trying to keep from busting out laughing.

"I have a ring for you too." She reached into her purse, and pulled out a matching ring.

"What?" Naru felt his breath knocked away from him. "But the guy is always supposed to propose!"

Mai giggled again, and knelt on the ground in front of him.

"You know I can't keep things simple." She looked at the ring box in her hand and sighed. "Oliver Davis, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will agree if you agree!"

A/N: Hahaha, I knew I wanted to add a little twist. In all honesty, this wasn't going to be a Naru/Mai fic, but I just couldn't help it! I hope you all enjoyed it very much! Once again, thank you everyone who has been sending me some lovings! I appreciate the support!

Love,

Jazzy!


	17. Q is for Quandary

Q is for… _Quandary-__a state of perplexity or uncertainty, especially as to what to do; dilemma._

Lin sat in his black leather chair, slightly uncomfortable. A pair of yellow eyes stared back at him, unwavering. Pair of black and white paws was placed on the man's chest, and the back legs were still resting on the desk. If anyone had walked in at that moment, it looked like the beast was pining Lin to his chair, as if threatening him. Lin, more or less, was in a quandary, and had no idea as to what to do.

"Damn cat."

Oh, it had started off as a normal day. Mai came in, made Naru tea, and they both had set off to lunch, leaving Lin by himself with Leo as his only source of company.

It hadn't been too bad. Lin followed his duties as babysitter for the cat: feed, water, and let out every now and then.

He had done all three of those duties in order. Leo hadn't complained once. But now, the cat seemed angry.

The yellow eyes watched him closely again, but this time, Leo leaned in closer to the man's face. He sniffed around before a purr erupts the awkward silence. Then Lin felt it: a wet, scratchy feeling. Oh he knew exactly what it was. Leo licked his nose.

And without warning, the cat jumped off the man's lap, and trotted into the greeting room in time to greet his master, as if nothing had ever happened.

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short. I couldn't think of anything for Q! I've had a writer's block, and it sucked. Between the block, three essays, two speeches, and working full time now, I haven't really had much time to work on this! I'm so sorry guys! I'm learning how to grow up now, and it's such an experience! AHHHH! Anywho, I love you guys! Send me ideas for R pretty please?

Love,

Jazzy


	18. R is for Reece's Pieces

R is for… _Reece's Pieces- the world's best study food._

A tiny little piece of chocolate from heaven was tossed into the air carelessly and landed back down into the mouth of a long-haired, bass playing man.

_Crunch._

A satisfactory grin found itself plastered onto Monk's face as he munched on the little Reece's Pieces Drops.

Oh how his mouth danced with joy as the taste of chocolate and peanut butter filled his mouth. It was like taking a bit into heaven. Another one found its way into the grasp of the greedy Monk. Soon enough, the yellow candy was tossed into the air as graceful as a chicken. Instead of landing in the Monk's mouth like the first one, it struck the arm of the chair, and bounced into the floor. Ignoring it, the Monk reached in his bag for another piece of chocolate.

A small cough caught his attention.

Monk turned around in the couch, and glanced over his shoulder at Mai. Her face was stone, and he could have sworn she was _trying _to glare pins at him, but it failed.

"What's wrong Mai? Do you want some?"

"No." She snapped.

Monk frowned and plopped the red candy into his mouth.

_Crunch._

"Then what's wrong?"

The assistant stood up from her desk and pointed at the fallen candy bits.

"That is wrong Monk."

He looked down on the ground and surveyed the forgotten bits of heaven. He looked up to her and gave her a simple shrug and a smile.

"Well, you'll pick it up, won't you Mai?"

Her face started to turn red and she balled her fists.

"I don't know who you think you are! First you come here every day and leaving a mess, expecting _me _to clean it up! I'm not even your wife or your slave!"

"But you are to Naru, aren't you?"

Mai stopped her ranting and her ears turned pink.

"Naru does not treat me like a slave. And we're not even married."

"Yet."

Mai furrowed her eyebrows.

"I bet you don't treat Ayako like this at home, do you?"

Monk smiled his best smile and flipped another bit of candy in the air.

"I have Ayako waiting on me hand and foot. She's living the true life of a wife. She cleans for me, cooks for me and even does my laundry for me."

"So, I would say she's pretty whipped, right?"

Monk smiled to himself and lazily leaned against the couch.

"I would say so."

"Good."

Monk stopped at the sound of his wife's voice and felt his heart drop to the bottom of his endless stomach.

"Oh sh-"

The words never finished getting out of Bou-san's mouth, a purse intercepted them.

"I am not going to make you dinner tonight. Stay at your own God dammed apartment."

A/N: Again, it has been too long, but I'm getting closer to the end. So lovely friends, what shall S be? Make up my mind for me because there's a TON of words that start with an S. And this time, I think I'm gonna put Gene in because he's very much lacking in this story. So think of S and Gene when you decide!

Love,

Jazzy


	19. S is for Shenanigans

S is for… _Shenanigan- _devilment, devilry, deviltry, mischief, mischief-making. In this case, a certain spirit using his powers to put his little input on certain plans.

"What do you think about this for our table setting?"

Naru didn't even glance away from his black note book.

"It's fine dear. However, you might want to make sure you separate your friends from my colleagues."

Mai stood and frowned at her future husband. A frown grew on her lips as she placed her fists on her hips.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, my friends will probably too enthusiastic for your boring ones." She snapped. "At least they won't bore you to death with too many big words."

And then something fluttering caught their eyes. Mai gasped as she saw one of the placement cards flutter to the ground. Hurriedly, she bent over and picked it back up. She set it in place and turned to Naru again.

However, when she opened her mouth to continue pestering her fiancé, all of the placement cards were sent to the ground. Her mouth snapped shut and Naru's attention was pulled from the notebook. Now he was interested.

"Do you feel anything?" He asked quietly to Mai. Her response was a shake of her head.

"It's not even cooler in here or anything." She replied.

A frown creased Naru's perfect face as he reached for his thermometer. He sighed when the reading was normal.

"Who knew a Paranormal Research building would be haunted?" Mai giggled at the prospect. "Any who, I'm going off with Madoka and Masako to pick out the dress. Don't be working too late tonight please. And don't forget Leo again. He was pissed this morning and took it out on your plant."

"Ah." '_Right the plant. Poor thing took a beating.' _Naru thought sadly as he remembered the shredded leaves and scratch marks on the stems. It would not survive the fury of the cat.

"I don't want you caught at Madoka's again if she decides you need to drink, Mai. Bad things happen every time she gets drunk."

"I know, I know. I promise I'll be a good girl today. Be careful with the spirit haunting your building."

"Just go already."

"Hai. I'll call you if we get done at a decent time."

Naru remained silent as his woman gathered her stuff and quickly left his office. Naru made sure he heard the door shut before he pulled out his cellphone and called his old mentor.

"Hello?"

"Madoka, it's me. Mai's on her way right now."

"Okay?"

Naru sighed into the phone and rubbed his temples.

"Just keep an eye on her, okay? There was something that was messing with her placement cards. I would go with her to the dress store, but she's been bugging me about not going."

"Okay. I'll make sure Masako stays on guard!"

"Oh, and Madoka, send Mai home as soon as she's done with you. I don't want her to be dressed in your curtains again."

"Oliver Davis-!"

Naru smiled as he hung the phone up before she finished her threat. He knew to not worry if Masako was on patrol.

Mai sighed as she looked at all of the dresses sitting in front of her. How could she make a decision? They all were beautiful. She let out a groan and sat on one of the chairs the dress store offered. She looked over at Madoka and Masako.

"What do I chose? Price or beauty?"

"I really liked this one." Madoka offered by pointing to the really poofy one. "It was almost like a princess one."

Mai nodded her head and sighed.

"But it's so expensive. And that was really tight."

"Okay, let's put it over here."

"What about this one?" Masako asked, holding out a shorter one that was rather plain looking. True, it did hold her figure, but there was nothing about it that seemed appropriate for a wedding.

"No. It just doesn't float my boat."

And then it happened. The trio heard a loud crash and they saw one of the racks collapse to the ground. Immediately, the three ladies went to observe what happened, only to find no one there. Masako suddenly felt a chill, and her eyes snapped over to Madoka. But Mai, her poor soul, was too absorbed in picking up the fallen dresses to realize the look that had been passed by each other. Then Masako recognized the aurora and smiled.

"Eugene." She mouthed the name to Madoka who smiled.

"Look!"

Mai picked up a dress that was beautiful. The bodice was white with an elegant bead design at the top and on the hem, but the ribbon tying at the back and the train was rose colored red. However, the red outlined the top of the dress, and brought the design down the back. Mai's face was bright with excitement.

"I really want to try this one on! It's in my size, and I didn't even see it!"

Madoka knew Eugene finally had his input on one of the most important days of his twin brother's life, and that was all that he had wanted.

A/N: Hello all! I hope you enjoyed this small bit of Eugene! I finally got to incorporate him somewhere! Any ways, any ideas for T? I have none…. Thank you all again for your patience and support. I must confess I broke one of my cardinal rules: don't work on two stories at a time. But I did. And it's in a different Fandom. It's an Ouran High School Host Club fic, and I fell in love with the idea and even obsessed over it. Now I want to visit Africa, but I'm not going too soon. Anyways, check it out too! Thanks again for support!

Love,

Jazzy


	20. T is for Tricks

T is for… _Trick- deceiving one for light hearted or selfish means. Often used to get a rise out of a stoic person…_

It was bound to happen, and Naru, most of all, should have known.

It had been quiet in the office for the past four days. _Too _quiet perhaps and he should have known better. It wasn't a surprise to him that Lin stayed silent, but that was simply because Lin was a silent man. But he should have been warned when Mai and Yasuhara were in _the same room silent_. It just simply wasn't like them or their personalities to be silent.

Oh how Naru was disappointed in himself.

He should have known.

He should have paid attention to the signs.

Now, he was paying the price.

It all began when he opened the door to the office to find Mai and Yasuhara there way before Lin and he got there. They were happy, cheerful, their usual selves. Maybe _too _chipper. But he ignored it when she gave him a peck on the cheek and informed him of his fresh tea on his desk; he was always happy with fresh tea on his desk, especially when he didn't ask for any.

It didn't even change the fact that Leo was sitting on his desk, hissing angrily at him. Naru ignored the cat's protests and pushed him out of the way while he sat down.

'_Boy' _he mentally warned Naru, though Naru could not hear him. Naru _never _heard the cat when he was right. _'Boy! Girl and Glasses did something weird.'_

But instead of listening to Leo (who still couldn't figure out why Naru couldn't understand the language of the cats), Naru sat down at his desk and booted his computer up.

He took a sip of his tea and typed his password into the key board.

And then it popped up out of nowhere.

The tea Naru had just sipped went over the top of his clean desk and the cup had been set down with a loud _thunk_.

There was a picture of something he thought he had gotten rid of a _very long _time ago.

There were two identical faces, one was happy and the less was stoic. However, the situations were different. The happier of the twins, Gene, was dressed casually and pointing at his other twin laughing hard, the one who was stuck in nothing other than a bear outfit. Oh it wasn't just a simple one. Oh no, Luella Davis would never be simple.

Naru's face was painted brown, just like the coat of fur he was wearing over his head and his nose painted black with whiskers accompanying them. His hands were not brown gloves, but great, gigantic paws and the outfit even had brown stubble for a tail. It was also a onesy that zipped up in the back and was difficult as ever to get out. It wouldn't have bothered him if it wasn't for the age he was forced in it. How old was he?

"Nine."

Naru could feel a nightmare coming and sighed. He started to piece together who could have been involved.

'_Mother. She provided Mai with the picture. Mai, she fell through with it. Yasuhara hacked me. Damnit.'_

He would pay them back somehow.

A/N: Ha, sorry it's short again, I had a bad case of writer's block! (Still!) Now, here's the hard part, coming up with a 'U'! WHAT SHOULD I DO? *cries histarically* Help me someone! Give me an idea! Por favor? Anyways, here it is, happy late Halloween and I shall see you all again!

Love,

Jazzy!


	21. U is for Unexpected

U is for… _Unexpected- being taken by surprise._

Ayako's legs never hurt as bad as they did, but she knew she had to keep running. She had to get the guys; she just knew they would be in their rooms. She silently irked at the thought of literally running to the men for help, but there was no time for prejudice to get in the way of the important matter at hands. Her friends were in trouble and she would be willing to admit that she had not been able to stop the opposing force.

In a very unladylike fashion, Ayako tripped on her own feet as she skidded around the corner, looking frantically for the room she had been so desperate to reach. She just couldn't believe that it was happening to the girls of all.

The door only loomed five feet away, it was so close, until she tripped again, and this time, she fell face first, to the floor, where she skidded and hit the door. She could hear clamoring behind the door, and before she could even fully recover, the door opened up to reveal Monk. Ashamed of her position, Ayako quickly avoided even looking at him as she quickly picked herself up off the ground and proceeded to dust herself off.

"Are you okay?" Monk asked, slightly amused.

"I'm not okay at all. First I run all the way up here, only to trip and hurt my face." She huffed angrily.

"Why did you run? Is everything okay?" Naru asked, pushing Monk aside.

"No, it's not okay." She started to glare angrily at the man in front of her, but stopped with wide eyes.

In front of her was Monk indeed, but it was not what she was expecting. The man was stripped, wearing nothing but his tightie whiteies and his white socks.

Red instantly flushed to her face as she opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water.

"What's wrong?" Naru's voice demanded, pulling her from her shock.

"I- uh-Oh Gods!" Ayako felt flustered and tried to focus on the task at hand. "The spirit. It…wow… White…"

Naru shot an accusing glare at Monk.

"Please go back inside the room and end your silly poker game now so you can put your clothes back on."

Naru turned back to Ayako again, only to find her face still as red as it could ever be. Whatever the problem was, he hoped the others weren't dying because their messenger failed.

A/N: I know it's short. This was like Q, very hard to write. Anyways, I'm sorry if you all think I've abandoned you for my Ouran Story! I haven't, I swear! Just got a block. Anyways, V is next! Whatever should it be? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to hearing from you all and I will try my bestest to respond, I promise!

Love,

Jazzy


	22. V is for Vulnerable

V is for… _Vulnerable- sometimes being oblivious to situations could easily make you a target. _

The black haired medium glanced over to her cohort, John Brown, and smiled to herself. Oh, how she knew she couldn't have him. Not yet anyways. He was still young and bound to his religion, though she knew someday he would want something else to do. Maybe. But she could always pray and hope that day would come soon.

The cellar that they were sitting in was dank. Masako could feel all sorts of spirits that were here, this place was much like a graveyard, though it was the site of a serial killer. As of now, Masako was able to hold up on her own, but the spirits kept calling out to her, crying for help. She wanted to reach out and reassure them all that everything was okay and they could just let go.

But they couldn't; the ghost of the serial killer was the thing that bound them to the earth.

Masako's gaze went across the room as she scanned for the spirit, but did not find it.

'_Surely it didn't leave? Why is he hiding?'_

"I can't sense him John."

"Where could he be?"

Masako remained silent as she still scanned the room.

"I haven't the slightest idea. I just thought he'd be down here with his victims' souls."

"The temperature down here is off."

"There are spirits down here John. All of them but the one we're looking for."

"It's alright. We'll just try again some other time."

Oh, it just killed Masako every time he seemed so innocent. Never has she ever seen him lose his temper, get angry, or just being flawed in general. He was the perfect human being. And that is what she loved about him.

"What can I carry for you?" Masako offered.

"Oh, it's fine, Hara-san, I have it all just fine. Thank you for offering though. If you could shine the flashlight up the stairs, I would appreciate it very much."

"Okay."

She grabbed the large, red handled flashlight, and obeyed the request. She would walk up a couple of steps, the pause long enough to shine the flashlight down for John.

"Masako, can you point the light down here a little more?"

"Sorry, here."

The light was fixed properly as Masako opened up the door to the basement and let in some more light. She flicked the light switch on to help John.

"Thank you Hara-san."

She smiled shyly behind the large sleeve of her kimono. She hated it, and loved it, when John was so formal and respectful of her.

"It's not a problem."

It wasn't long before the two of them settled down in the only open room at the time; the living room. Masako found herself sitting on the couch, and her eyes started to droop a little bit.

"You can nap while I finish up the reports." John noticed her tired eyes. "I'm sure being exposed to everything at once like that has worn you out. I'll wake you up when we are ready to leave."

"Are you sure?" She sat up a little straighter now and watched him carefully. "I don't wish to be a burden to you."

The priest waved her off and smiled.

"I'm confident that you can sleep. It will be a little bit longer before we can go."

"Okay."

It wasn't long before Masako found herself sleeping soundlessly on the comfortable couch.

John suddenly found the quiet comfortable, and he kept glancing up from the paperwork to check on Masako. She seemed more…at peace with the world when she was soundlessly asleep. She almost seemed vulnerable.

He could remember the time when she started to let go of Naru; when she realized he would never love her back. Oh the broken looks she held, it almost made him angry at Naru, but he couldn't be angry at all, not when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

John sighed and rubbed his temples. All of the letters on some of the documents started to look like a foreign language that he had not studied before. It was a sign that they needed to call it a night. Standing up, John stretched out his sore muscles and approached Masako.

Suddenly, John could feel the room's temperature drop rapidly, and it wasn't long before he could see his breath. Masako jolted awake, eyes wide and ever-so watchful. One hand went to clutch John's sleeve and the other went over her mouth. All of the color drained from her face. John instantly went to study her.

"Are you okay?"

But before she could answer, a screech pierced through the room, and a white whisper of a tail wrapped itself around Masako's waist.

"No!"

She was yanked out from John's grip and dragged to the basement door.

John was quick to jump after her before she was dragged down the daunting steps. He managed to grab a hold of her hand and held on tightly.

That's when he noticed her face.

Her eyes were wide with fright and brimmed with tears. Her once-perfect hair was awry and the porcelain face held no color. She was terrified.

Quickly thinking, John freed a hand and reached into his pocket to pull out a small vile of Holy Water. Another loud, piercing shriek followed again, and the pulling on Masako's leg gave away.

John was quick to get up and help the fallen medium get up as well.

"Come on; let's get out of here before it comes back."

Masako stumbled a bit, but after using John as a support beam, he managed to lead her to the front door of the house. John pushed Masako in front of him out of the house, silently whispering the Lord's Prayer of protection for Masako.

As soon as she got out of the house, he shut the door behind her and faced the spirit with his Holy Water in one hand, and a Crucifix in the other. He could recall the words of exorcism instantly and recited them with power and courage. He hated it when a spirit attacked someone as vulnerable as Masako, and he wanted to show the spirit he meant business.

No spirit messes with Masako and gets away with it.

A/N: I had to do another John and Masako story. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity. Do you know how long it took me to come up with a perfect V that I felt confident in? Yeah, it was a while. Maybe a few weeks too long. . Anyways, my favorite one is coming up! W is for wedding! But who is getting married? Hmmm… And we all know that we are nearing the end of the alpha-biography! So, if there's any special requests for different letters that I have or have not covered, best get them in! :D I love you all and have a safe and happy holiday season! I'm almost done with my first semester of college, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! :O Anywho, break is coming up and I am going to try to finish this by then!

Love,

Jazzy


	23. W is for Wedding!

W is for…_Wedding- Welll… there's no needed definition for that. You guys get it! ;P_

Blue eyes peered back at him in the mirrors, and Oliver Davis felt himself gulp down. Nerves were trying to make him shake, but he had better control over his body than others thought he would.

'_Am I truly making the right decision?' _He found himself wondering.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Oliver fixed his bow tie and checked the time on his watch.

'_Maybe I should just call this all off.' _He thought, then instantly shook his head. _'There's no way _I _off all people could possibly be getting cold feet. Not after all this time.'_

"Noll, it's time."

Lin poked his head through the door and called out to him casually.

"I-Y-Sure, I'm coming." Oliver decided on his words carefully before Lin left him in peace.

All of the audience's eyes were watching him carefully. Oliver could easily pick out Lin and Gene, standing at the altar, next to Mai, watching him. But there was a black-clad back turned away from him. Standing next to Mai. His fiancé. Oliver furrowed his eyebrows together as he approached the 'couple'.

Everyone turned around and faced him with smiles on their faces. He realized, with shock, that the man next to Mai is Yasuhara himself, with such a coy smile on his face.

"Well Noll!" Madoka exclaimed from the right side of Mai. "It's about time you got here! I thought I'd have to send your mommy back to get you."

'_Mommy? What is she thinking?'_

"There's the rings! You're such a good boy!"

"Why are you talking to me like I'm five?" He asked, a little angrily.

Mai's face brightened up as she chuckled.

"But, Noll, you _are _five. You're too cute."

Oliver stood firm as he looked down at himself, and then repressed a gasp. He had shrunk. A lot. He gently touched his face and felt the smooth baby face that he had held when he was five.

"I can't be five." He said, unbelieving.

"Why not?" Madoka asked.

He looked sternly at Mai and pointed a finger at Mai. A small, childlike finger that is.

"That's the woman I'm going to marry."

Laughs were heard throughout the small building. Crossing his arms, Oliver studied everyone around him. They were all laughing, and completely ignoring his silent glares and protests. That's when he turned to Gene.

"Eugene, fix this."

His twin turned to small version of himself and patted his head happily.

"But Noll, there's nothing to fix."

"Yes there is Eugene. Isn't that the girl _we _love, and we're sending her off with the wrong guy?"

'_What the hell am I saying? Stop speaking!' _Oliver thought angrily.

Gene's handsome face paled, and all eyes turned on him instantly. He straightened up and took a deep breath in.

"Noll, please don't encourage me to do something I don't want to do."

Mai frowned as she took a step towards Oliver. Her hands were resting on her hips as she bent over the child-like Oliver Davis.

"It is time to wake up now."

"What?"

She frowned and pursed her lips together. Frowning, Oliver decided that she didn't look as pretty or cute when she made that face.

"_It's time to get up."_

Naru shot up with startled gasp as he looked around in panic. It then dawned on him that he was still in his office and had fallen asleep on his desk. A yellow pair of eyes studied him as he fought back a yawn.

Then he could feel a small weight sitting on his face.

"Thanks for waking me up Leo."

The cat drew back his paw and waited patiently.

'_Come on Boy. Get your lazy butt up.' _Leo thought. _'Girl hasn't fed me because you said she could go early today to pick up her wedding stuff.'_

As if on Leo's command, Naru stood up from his chair and stretched.

'_And I would have been fine, but you fell asleep, and there are no rodents here for me.'_

"Where is that bowl?"

'_I don't care about a bowl, Boy. Feed me now. I can't believe Girl didn't take me with her when she went home either!'_

"Ah, there it is. Today's a big day Leo. You better eat as much as you can because I can't promise that Lin will remember to feed you a lot of food."

'_Why is Silent Man going to feed me? I thought I was going with you and Girl when you leave for the boat.'_

"Hurry up and finish, I need to get home before I head to the church and get your directions put on the table."

'_This-munch-is-munchmunch-outrageous! Munch-I protest.'_

Mai stood in front of the mirror and took a deep breath in. This was it. In twenty minutes, she'd be walking down a spiral stair case, and into the arms of her favorite Narcissist.

"I wouldn't have this any other way." Mai told the reflection.

"Well good! It took a while to get this perfect!" Luella spoke from the bathroom in the bridesmaids' suite. "Let me tell you, it was hard getting this little Victorian style house with a beautiful view and rooms for all of us to change in. But we did good."

"We even managed to get John to perform the ceremony, which is rare to catch him when he's in Japan." Masako added in.

"What could make this day even more perfect?" Madoka asked, sitting on the bed that was situated in their room.

Mai glanced outside and sighed. Dark, fluffy clouds were looming over. It was already the right temperature to encourage the first snow of the winter season. If she walked out on the patio as of now, it would be cold enough to just steal her breath away. Mai loved the brisk weather, but wished for something more.

"I just wish it would snow."

"Okay girls!" Ayako poked her head inside the room, looking very bright and happy. "It's show time!"

"Ah, I guess I better go sit where they need me at!" Luella apologized quickly and rushed back into the bedroom, wiping at her eyes. She stopped long enough to study Mai and give her a wavering smile. "Oh Mai, I just can't wait until I see you both after the honeymoon as a wonderful and happy couple."

"I can't wait to start calling you Mom." Mai replied back.

"Oh, you could've started whenever you wanted to."

"Thank you for everything."

She was quick to leave before the music and procession started. Masako, Ayako and Madoka were quick to line up in the order that the wedding planner pointed out earlier. The three bridesmaids wore elegant, red evening dresses that matched the floral design on the back of Mai's wedding dress.

The processional music the girls' quiet chatter as they jumped to action. Madoka was the first to go. She took long, elegant and careful steps down the spiraling stair case to meet Lin at the bottom. He gave her a serious smile and held his arm out. She accepted it, and together, they marched down the aisle. As soon as Madoka reached the altar, Ayako was the next to leave.

"See ya later Mrs. Davis." She called out behind her shoulder.

Masako turned around to face Mai as soon as they were alone.

"Thank you for still allowing me to be in your wedding. I don't deserve it."

Mai furrowed her eyebrows.

"You're my friend, Masako. I won't deny this from you at all. I'm sorry John couldn't be your escort, but I'm glad he's the preacher. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Masako gave her a kind smile before she left.

"Thank you for giving me a chance to find someone else. It shouldn't be any other way."

Like that, Masako practically glided off down the stairs to meet Yasuhara.

Then the wedding march came on. Mai knew full and well that it was her turn to walk down the stairs. She took careful steps to make sure she didn't trip, fall, or have any other disaster strike before she made it down.

Somehow she made it.

Instantly, she looked up to make sure her escort, Martin, waiting for her with a hand held out. Smiling, she took it and looked up to the altar. She bit back a surprised gasp as she saw her soon-to be husband, looking behind him out through the large patio doors. Large white flakes were spilling out of the sky, building up like there was no tomorrow. Smiling, she took a step forward with Martin, towards her future.

A/N: Cliché ending, I know! But it just seemed to be so perfect and I just HAD to keep writing. I really wasn't going to make it a Naru/Mai story, but I couldn't resist. I thought about pulling a Shakespeare and making it a tirple wedding, but I thought that would be too much. Lol. Anyways, wonderful people/reviewers/friends of mine. Here's the hardest letter of the alphabet- X. What am I going to do for x? HELP! D: Anyways, I plan on finishing this up soon because winter break is only a week away and I have finals this week! :D Thanks for all the support, and I will be doing shout outs at the end of the story!

Love,

Jazzy


	24. X is for Xbox

X is for… _Xbox- a really addictive game station that everyone, who is physically young or wishes to be young, owns._

It was quiet in the office, which is what Lin expected; he was the only one there. Mai and Naru were still out on their honeymoon, and technically, the office was closed. Leo had hidden himself away from sight, possibly on a shelf overlooking the office. Maybe he found a mouse to stalk. Whatever the case was, Lin found it relieving for it to be just him and the cat. To celebrate, in Lin's own way, he moved his laptop out to the couch and set it down on the coffee table. He disappeared into the kitchen and made coffee for himself. When he made sure his cup was to his liking, he returned to his seat on the couch. To top it off, he clicked on the T.V. to watch the news station. He always liked listening to the news whenever he worked, especially on the large flat screen that now resided in the meeting room/lounge/café area of the office.

One word to sum up Lin's emotions as of now: happiness.

There was nothing better than the tranquility and peace that Lin had found while his boss was gone.

It didn't even bother Lin when Leo did come out of his hiding spot and tried to get his attention with his loud and obnoxious purrs.

But Lin knew it was too good to be true.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Annoyed, Lin ignored it, hoping whoever it was would go away, and the sign on the door did say CLOSED.

"Oi! Lin-san, we're here!"

A short sigh was the man's answer. He knew it just could not be. With a slight growl, Lin left his comfortable position and went to the door, only to peek out and find Yasuhara and Monk standing there. The college kid held a large bag in one hand and was the one knocking. Monk, on the other hand, balanced three large pizza boxes in one hand, and a liter of Mountain Dew in the other hand.

"I don't recall inviting you two over." Lin spoke flatly. "You know Mai and Oliver are gone."

"Which is why we're here." Yasu continued.

"Yeah, we knew you'd be working hard today, and we wanted to offer you a break." Monk added on.

"What's in the bag?" Asked Lin suspiciously.

"An Xbox!" Yasu announced proudly. "We figured you could use some relief. And what better way to relieve yourself other than killing people or each other, and enjoying free pizza?"

"Where do you plan on playing this thing at?"

Everyone's attention turned towards the T.V. Lin got the hint.

"The two of you are more than welcome to stay and use the T.V. However, I will not partake in playing your silly games."

"Fine, fine. At least help us eat the pizza please."

And so, Lin found it slightly harder to work between the loud gun fire and angry curses tossed back and forth between Monk and Yasu. From what Lin could gather, Monk was on the losing end.

"You are such a screen hopper!"

"No, don't be pissy because I'm a better player than you."

"You chose a crappy map."

"You chose a crappy class."

However, Lin couldn't tear his eyes away. Much to his agitation, Monk was pretty much ignoring everything that was going on around him. He clearly didn't see the C4 and walked right into it, ending his life.

_How could he miss it?_

Of course, as the round finished, Yasu was found as the victor.

He jumped to his feet and held his hands in the air, doing a little victory dance.

"I am still unbeaten and we're only into the third round! Yay!"

A sudden urge to wipe that grin off of Yasu's face felt overwhelming.

"Bou-san." Lin held his hand out as the two watched him with wide eyes.

"You want to play?" Monk asked in awe.

"Show me how to shoot and move."

Monk oblidged, showing him how to do everything Lin needed to know to survive. Yasu proceeded to ignore the things going on around him and munched away on pizza as he waited patiently for Lin to be ready. When Lin finally understood the controller, he turned his attention to Yasuhara.

"I'm ready."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. No one has beaten me at COD before, and it certainly will not change today, noob."

"I'm waiting." Lin's cool reply sent shivers up Yasuhara's spine, but he ignored it as he clicked to begin the match.

Oh how Yasuhara instantly wished he could take the challenge back. Not even ten seconds into the game, and he had already been slain relentlessly, twice.

Anger flashed in Yasuhara's eyes, but only for a moment. He was quick to regain his composure and flash a smile over his shoulder to Lin.

"Very good Lin. I'm glad to see you are doing so well, but now, I'm going to actually start taking you a little more seri-"

Yasuhara was instantly cut off from a loud explosion and his face dropped as we walked right into a C4.

After several more kills later, Yasuhara still had no points whilst Lin was racking them up. It was only the last few minutes of the round, and Lin decided it was time to use his packages. Lin went through them like crazy, until he reached the final one: dogs.

"No."

Yasuhara's eyes were wide as he backed his character into a corner and tried his best to hold of the animated German Shepherds. Much to his disdain, while the dogs distracted him, Lin shot the helpless teen through the wall. The screen went black as it announced the Victor and the Loser.

The room fell silent as Yasuhara put the game on pause and he turned to face Lin, who started to stand up and retreat into the kitchen for more coffee.

"How did you do that?" Monk broke the silence.

A smirk was his only answer.

"Don't underestimate me."

A/N: I loved writing this chapter, mainly because the same crap happened to me, although I was in Monk's position- losing. A lot. Anyways, I would love to thank the reviewers who suggested X for me and I appreciate EVERYONE'S support! Merry late Christmas! Oh, and I have two letters left! I need ideas for a Y. I'm thinking Yeti. Maybe… Anyways, send me loving!

Love,

Jazzy


	25. Y is for Yop!

Y is for…. _YOP!- A warrior-like cry that is called out before or after an aggressive attack. This is not in the dictionary and was created by yours truly (and the boyfriend as well)._

"Are you sure this is right?" Mai asked nervously as she gripped tightly onto Madoka's outstretched hand.

"You look fine Mai!" Yasuhara called out from the middle of the rink holding hands with a beautiful lady called Melanie.

"You're doing great Mai-chan!" The young American encouraged.

Though Mai was not familiar with the new girlfriend to Yasuhara, they got along just fine. She giggled as he whispered something into her ear and peered at Mai.

"That's so mean Yasu!" She chided and punched him in the chest.

"YOP!"

The cry came only seconds before Yasuhara was sent flying to his butt. Growling angrily, Yasuhara glared up at the dynamic duo, Ayako and Monk as they skated away from him, giggling like mad and high-fiving each other. Melanie turned around and was quick to help her lover up off the ground as she did her best to not die laughing.

"They're not going to trip me, are they?" Mai asked, a little panicked this time as she glanced over to Madoka for reassurance.

"No, they're not. They're just playing around, being boys."

"What is 'yop'?"

"Their chosen battle cry."

"For when they attack each other?"

"More or less."

"Yop!" The cry this time was short, quick and very feminine.

Mai and Madoka watched with wonder as Melanie skillfully skated up to Monk, and was quick to kick her leg out to trip the unsuspecting Monk. The move was perfect, she did not falter or fall to the ground; it was quick and clean. The grown man fell to his bottom with a startled cry. He reached out to grab onto something to help him stabilize himself, but he grabbed Ayako instead and brought her down.

"You got beat by a newbie." Melanie giggled as she gracefully skated a circle around Yasuhara and made her way back to Mai. "Here, I'll be happy to help you out Mai. It's easier to learn if you feel more comfortable."

Madoka was quick to hand Mai off to Melanie and sighed happily.

"I'm glad the skating rink is nearly empty." The older woman noted as she glanced around.

It was true. There was an elderly couple taking their time skating around in the circle and completely ignoring the younger group having a blast.

"There we go Mai-chan, you're looking really good."

And with that said, Melanie was quick to let Mai go.

"Yop!" Yasuhara and Melanie were quick to interfere with Ayako's attack on the helpless woman.

"Why did we come again?" Mai asked.

"To celebrate!" Monk exclaimed while regaining his balance. "Naru returned you to us in once piece!"

"He's my husband, of course he will."

"Oh my gods." Ayako deadpanned and couldn't rip her gaze away from one direction.

"What?"

Everyone's eyes went to the entrance and all of them felt their jaws drop.

"What's wrong everyone?" Melanie asked as she stopped her skating.

Skating onto the ice rink were four familiar, young faces. Mai scowled as she watched them goof around and push each other on the ice and giggle like idiots, much like what they had been doing earlier.

"It's those stupid brats from the laser tag." Mai answered.

"Oh, you mean the ones that got you kicked out?" Melanie asked again.

"Yep."

"What's our battle plan?" Monk asked.

"Leave them be. Their mothers are watching." Madoka answered for the group and pointed to the benches next to the rink.

"Ah, okay then. We shall not bother them." Yasuhara assured. "Yop."

And without even thinking twice, Yasu stuck his foot out and tripped Ayako. The miko shrieked but was able to keep her balance.

And it had been like that for the next thirty minutes. Mai was getting the hang of skating comfortably, Yasuhara and Melanie worked hard to keep Monk and Ayako from attacking the new skater and Madoka encouraged Mai. When they had stopped against the rail to catch their breaths, the little boys instantly recognized the group.

"Hey! It's those idiots!"

"Damn brats." Mai muttered as she glared at them while they skated on over.

Yasu took charge as he maneuvered himself between the group of kids and his friends.

"Hello children. I'm so glad to see you all again. I really hope you didn't come back for a rematch."

"Why?" One sneered. "Afraid you'd lose?"

"Not at all! It's just that you're still not allowed back at the laser tag arcade, am I correct?"

They glared hard at the spokesman who only shrugged.

"Anyways, it wouldn't be fair to any of you guys if we re-matched to begin with."

"Why is that?" One curious one asked.

"Why?" Yasuhara straightened up and laughed. "He asks _'why' _and he cannot simply remember our dear secret!"

"What secret?"

"You don't remember our master?"

"Master?"

"Our ninja master."

"You're so full of shit." The leader of the group spoke venomously.

"You don't believe that we're training to be ninjas?"

"We're not little kids anymore."

"You wanna bet?" Yasuhara challenged. "Melanie, wave at us."

The blonde rolled with the demand and waved innocently to the group of children. She was quick to catch onto Yasuhara's idea.

"She is just starting off, a newbie, per say. But I don't think you guys could catch her. We almost had to leave her behind because she's useless. The mountain air doesn't even help and she almost died when we stranded her in the wilderness."

"She's really bad, actually." Mai assured. "Clumsy."

"Really?"

"I'm sorry we put the spot light on you Mel-chan. But could you please show them?"

A bit of red rushed to her face and she started to cover her mouth as her eyes grew watery.

"But, it's awful!"

"Just do it." Monk called out. "You need practice anyways."

"Oh. Okay then, here I go."

With her knees locked up tight, she pushed herself off the railing and wobbled around before she fell to her knees.

"Ow." She moaned as she tried her best to get to her feet.

"Why are you showing us this?"

"Well, if you can catch her, you can get a reward."

"What kind of reward?"

"You're choice as long as it's realistic and within our reach."

The four looked at each other seriously and broke into a group.

"I'll let you negotiate something while we get ready."

Madoka and Ayako took the chance to skate out and 'help' Melanie off the ground.

"No, we've already decided!"

"Oh?"

"We want to train with you if we win!"

A silence fell across the two groups as the SPR group shared surprised looks between each other. They did their best to not crack and laugh, so they left Yasuhara to finish the negotiations.

"You quit until you catch Melanie, or you catch her in three minutes. She'll get five seconds to start even. Deal?"

"Deal."

They shook hands on it and Yasuhara skated out of the way.

"Ladies, if you could step away from Mel-chan and let the chase begin?"

Reluctantly, Madoka and Ayako left Mel in the middle of the ice, acting as if she was unsteady and horrendously shaking.

"Go!"

Melanie started to slowly push herself off, looking as graceful as a flapping goose. She couldn't build the momentum that she needed to even go that far.

"Okay, go!"

And like that, the four boys shot off after her, convinced it would be an easy win. Melanie glanced behind her, and smirked. Her body posture was quickly adjusted and she managed to push herself off and was quick to get the speed she needed. Melanie was quick and calm as she rounded the turns and soon left the boys behind. Mai stood next to Yasuhara and glanced at him curiously.

"How did they buy it?"

"It's all in the eyes and tone of the voice. I just hope Melanie has a quick plan because it looks like she's lost some momentum."

Sure enough, when Mai glanced back out to the ice, Mel was almost within grabbing range. They all could see her peer behind her shoulder and gasp. As she took the next turn, she did something that startled them all.

"Yop!"

And in a flash, she fell to her knees and ducked. There were startled yelps as all four of the boys flipped over the fallen girl, and landed painfully on the ice. Melanie was quick to jump back to her feet and skate back to the group.

"Has it been three minutes?"

"Yes it has! We won the challenge."

It was then that they also noticed the glaring women sitting on the benches.

"Yep, they recognized us too." Madoka growled.

"Let's go!"

A/N: I hope you guys really liked this chapter. And I also offer you my deepest apologies. This winter break hasn't been the best one and has kept me busy. But we're almost done and I am going to try my best to get z written and up tomorrow, just for you all. So, here's the moment we've been waiting for; the long list of people to thank. I'll make it easy first. I would like to thank everyone who has favorite/liked /alert this story. It makes me really happy to know you love it. Also, I would like to thank everyone who has added me to their favorite/alert list as an author. I really try to not let you all down. And finally, all of my reviewers who I will mention in no particular order. *take in deep breath* Thank you; Conejo-san, Krissy2lip, cfaithcsf, tohru78, xSaphirexRosesxFanx, Hodgeheg, Jun-Shang88, Jade Starlight, xDStar, sakura2112, CrossPixie-Kiki, lalaloo, Moons-chan, Ayjah, iZabella D.P, Queria, Funhause64, Galaticexplorer12, idea4u, Ete Soleils, melodyann75, thearistocrat, MarisaKamy, lil whit, ChuluSempai18, Lien-chan, yoyo, sumi20, Mai Taniyamaa (omg! Mai is real! :D ), Traumerei, monstergirljinx, Natalie Field, horrorfanaddict, no name (really there wasn't a name, but I wanted two thank them), Pancake Monster rawrr, Saukra Ichigo Morihiko, Lunar wolf maiden, Akitay, DruidRaven2090, Aimi-chan, Haruno Marina, xxAngelicDreams, purple.y goodness, MetsubouRaikami, GhostHunt13, GhostRumble, Dunhaveaname, Takeuchinana, Fire Kitty2812, AshDash, BloodyXan-Xan, RaixBishop, Rainaxiguanas, and Completelyinawe.

If I missed you and you KNOW you reviewed, I'm terribly sorry. It's just that I'm up late and scrolling through 14 pages to give thanks. I will never ever ever forget the love and support I get from you guys. ALSO- if there is one you ABSOLUTELY would love to see written, give it to me. I am going to use Zoo for 'z' but I will be willing to go back and add in a chapter/letter just for you if you want to see it done. I won't do a bunch, maybe two or three, but it might be a bit before I get back to you. Once again, I always love you guys, and if you like Ouran High School Host Club, please check my story out! I think/hope you all will like that too!

Love,

Jazzy


	26. Z is for Zoo

Z is for… _Zoo- a place where there's always commotion, little kids, and the occasional freaky clown. Oh and animals too, let's not forget that._

Thirty-something year old Oliver Davis sat in the peaceful comfort of his study. His black notebook was sitting in his lap and another really large book sat on the arm of the chair. A silver pen followed along the lines of the book, and then quickly went down to scratch notes on the notebook. Stretched out on the recliner was a large, long haired, black and white cat.

Leo's yellow eyes were closed tightly as he snoozed in the comfort of the silence, but his ears were still alert. After all, he did have to keep alert with two kittens in the house; he never wanted to be caught off guard.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

The man's head instantly snapped up as he looked over the chair and found a young girl run in. The snoozing cat shot his head up to observe the scene, and lay back down when he realized he was not the target in question. Long, black hair trailed behind her and her dark blue eyes were full of determination. He was quick to reach his hands out, and catch his youngest. He sat her gently on his lap and watched her for a second.

"What's wrong Gwendolyn?"

Her lower lip puckered out as she stared at him angrily.

"Maddie told me that there were evil spirits living inside my doll!"

As if to prove her point, Gwendolyn held up her little doll with blonde curls. Naru did his best to not shudder at the memory of a certain case and shook his head. He sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to come up with something to say.

'_It's always going to be a zoo around here, isn't it?' _He couldn't help but think.

"Now what makes Maddie say that?"

"Uncle Yasu keeps telling her stories about dolls coming to life! I don't want my doll to eat my hair and take my soul away forever! I want you to prove her wrong!"

Oliver took the doll from her and rubbed her back to soothe her.

"You know it's impossible for any angry spirit to even be here?" He asked.

"B-but how do we know?"

"Let's find your sister, and I will explain it all."

"Did you find the spirit?"

A girl stood at the doorway to his study. She was identical to her sister, aside from the long hair. Her hair was cut short like her mother's hair. Her blue eyes were full of curiosity more than mischief.

"Maddie, we're going for a stroll."

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" She asked, taking a step back into the corridor.

A soft smile assured her she was not.

"I just want to show something important to the two of you."

Gwendolyn was quick to get out of her father's lap as the elder of the twins joined the group. Naru pushed open the doors that lead out to the gardens and let the girls walk in front of him.

They walked out to the garden and waited for their father to show them where they were going. He waited to see if Leo would step out with them. The giant feline took advantage of the opportunity and strolled out with the girls. He purred as Gwendolyn reached down and ran her fingers through his long hair.

"You girls remember the metal plaques surrounding the house?"

Both of them nodded and followed their dad carefully; they knew a lesson was going to come. Naru found the plaque he remembered making and pressed his hand on it. He smirked as he felt the energy flowing through it to connect the others.

"This is a safety charm that your mother and I made. You remember what we do, right?"

Both of the girls nodded.

"Yes! You save the world with your powers!"

He bit back a chuckle at Gwen's answer and smiled even more.

"Something like that. Anyways, this keeps all of the unwanted spirits out."

"So nothing bad will happen to us." Maddie confirmed.

"Yes. Just like that. Besides, you're still protected regardless if the plaques fail."

"How?"

"You have an angle watching over you."

"You must mean Uncle Gene."

Naru's smile quickly faded as he crouched down to study Gwendolyn. He was astounded, both of the girls were too young to even begin to develop their powers.

"You've met Gene?"

Maddie nodded and answered.

"Yeah, he comes and visits us in our dreams whenever he wants to. He also tells us to call you a funny name."

"I can only imagine what he would tell you too."

Naru only chuckled to himself and straightened up.

"Well, it seems like your mother and I need to have a little chat to Uncle Yasu, don't we?"

Giggling, the girls reached up and grabbed Oliver's hands. He was happy with his little zoo, his family, and nothing would change that.

FIN

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters or Japan for that matter. Just my laptop and the songs I bought and listened to this while I wrote it. Leo is also mine. Don't take him. MY KITTY.

A/N: Anyways, thank you all for the support once again and I'll say it one more time: if there is a letter you would LOVE to see/ redone, I would be happy to return and do it all over again. I honestly would. This has been a wonderful experience, and I'm sorry it took so long to do it. Life just likes to get in the way with my writing. I don't like it that much… :/ Oh well! I will eventually do another Ghost Hunt story, though not too soon. I gots to get through this semester first; algebra is demanding time. If you guys have any request and/or ideas, feel free to write me. If you want any help with anything that I can provide, don't be shy. I love helping, especially my loyal fans. Even those silent readers who read and never review. I know you're there. ;) Looking forward to seeing you all again!

Love,

Jazzy


End file.
